Control perdido
by Carupin
Summary: Había escuchado que ese chico hacía cualquier cosa por dinero, y su aspecto era todo lo que necesitaba: era alto, fuerte, guapo y muy popular, y ella tenía el dinero que él requería; no había nada que pudiera salir mal, no obstante no contaba con que él tuviera un carácter bastante especial... (Universo alterno)
1. Capítulo I

**Akatsuki no Yona**

 **Yona/Hak**

 **Advertencia: futuro lemon, UA y rasgos de OoC.**

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

Había escuchado que ese chico hacía cualquier cosa por dinero, y su aspecto era todo lo que necesitaba: era alto, fuerte, guapo y muy popular.

Y ella tenía el dinero que él requería…

Lo que no sabía era cómo acercarse a él, porque no había nada que tuvieran en común.

Empezó por observar dónde él se desenvolvía y en realidad, si había pensado que no tenían nada en común en un principio, con el pasar de los días, la realidad resultó ser aún más desalentadora, porque no había ninguna instancia que se prestara para poder acercársele de manera natural, por lo que tomó la decisión de hacerlo como lo que era: un negocio y en un pasillo, viéndolo solo, fue que aprovechó su oportunidad.

—¿Hak Son? —le habló.

No sentía seguridad en lo absoluto, pero intentó demostrar que si lo hacía.

—Sí —confirmó —. ¿Y tú quién eres?

—Soy Yona —se presentó —. Estoy en primero.

Él la miró con una expresión difícil de interpretar.

—¿Y…? ¿Por qué me hablas? —inquirió —. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

Lo cierto es que la pregunta era muy obvia. Ellos no se conocían y no se suponía que se les hablase a los desconocidos, mucho menos sin algún motivo.

—Sí —aseveró —. He escuchado de ti…

Le pareció que el chico mostró una sonrisa ladina y sarcástica, que la hizo ponerse nerviosa.

—Y dime… ¿qué es lo que has oído de mí? —interpeló.

No se dio cuenta, pero la distancia que habían mantenido había desaparecido casi por completo, y su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del suyo, y sintió sus mejillas arder.

Ella se paralizó por unos segundos, pero luego dio un paso hacia atrás, y con aquel espacio entre ellos nuevamente, recobró la determinación.

—He escuchado… —dijo titubeante —. Que haces trabajos un poco distintos a los convencionales.

El hombre llamado Hak, recobró su postura altiva, y se cruzó de brazos en una posición que era claramente defensiva; ella tuvo que admitir que se veía imponente.

—Eso es correcto —corroboró.

—Y… ¿tienes alguna clase de tarifa estandarizada? Por hora o algo así... —consultó.

No sabía cómo planteárselo todavía, por lo que escogió irse por la tangente.

—Eso depende de la clase de trabajo que quieres que haga —aclaró —. De la dificultad y la cantidad de tiempo requerido.

Yona asintió, sabiendo eso, sólo quedaba saber el precio después de que ella expusiera lo que necesitaba de él.

—¿Cuánto me costaría que fueras mi novio? —soltó sin anestesia.

Había costado decirlo, y no se había dado cuenta de que por la tensión las uñas se le habían marcado en las palmas de las manos.

—Te has hecho una idea equivocada —dijo él —. No doy esa clase de servicios.

Ella analizó su discurso, y se dio cuenta de que no había dicho las palabras correctas.

—Me equivoqué —corrigió —. Lo plantearé de nuevo… ¿cuánto me costaría que _fingieras_ ser mi novio?

El chico frente a ella dejó caer sus brazos a sus costados. Le pareció menos intimidante esa posición.

—Primero… ¿por qué alguien como _tú_ necesita que alguien _finja_ ser su novio? —indagó él.

¿Alguien como ella? No entendió a qué se refería, pero estuvo de acuerdo en compartir sus motivaciones con él, pero primero debía saber si aceptaba, de lo contrario, no tenía sentido explicárselo.

—¿Siempre preguntas las razones a tus clientas? —averiguó ella.

—No, usualmente sólo pido la mitad del dinero acordado y luego, cuando finaliza mi trabajo, cobro la otra mitad —relató —. Pero nunca me habían pedido algo como eso, por eso me da cierta curiosidad… además el aceptar ser tu novio traería consigo ciertas consecuencias, por eso quería saber si vale la pena el motivo.

—¿Consecuencias? —repitió ella.

—Por supuesto, si finjo ser tu novio eso restringiría mis movimientos —indicó —. Me gusta hacer las cosas bien.

Ella de verdad entendía la mitad de las cosas que él decía.

—No comprendí del todo, pero si aceptas te diré mis razones —manifestó.

—Me temo que si quieres que acepte, tendrás que explicarme el motivo —interpeló.

Se miraron desafiantes y fue en ese momento cuando ella recién notó lo vergonzosa de posición, al estarle pidiendo a alguien completamente desconocido algo como eso.

—¿Sabes? Olvídalo… te ruego por favor que no digas una palabra de esto… ¿debo pagar por tu silencio? —ofreció.

—Estás acostumbrada a que hagan lo que quieras sin que te lo cuestionen, ¿o me equivoco? —la encaró —. Déjame adivinar: eres hija única, de familia adinerada y tienes empleados que te sirven una cena que te fue consultada antes, porque no se atreverían a darte algo que tu paladar de princesa rechace.

Ella se sorprendió de que él hubiese sido capaz de dar un perfil escalofriantemente familiar. Ella era todo eso… él daba miedo, pero intentó no demostrárselo.

—Eres un imbécil —espetó.

Él volvió a aproximarse a ella, pero en esa oportunidad, lo único que encontró tras ella no fue espacio que le brindara seguridad, sino una pared. Estaba acorralada.

—Fuiste tú la que me ofreció dinero por algo tan absurdo como mi silencio —le habló en un susurro —. Me has ofendido dos veces, además de llamarme _imbécil._

—El que comenzó a juzgarme fuiste tú —justificó su actitud.

No estaba acostumbrada a que nadie invadiera su espacio vital, y a él parecía no importarle tomar en cuenta eso de si estaba de acuerdo o no.

—No necesitas pagarme por no decir nada —aseguró él —. No soy esa clase de persona.

—Entonces por favor, olvida todo lo que hablamos —solicitó.

El hombre asintió, sin embargo aunque ya no se suponía que tuvieran nada más que discutir, él no se movió.

—¿Podrías dejarme ir? —pidió ella —. No me lo estás permitiendo.

Por su reacción, ella pudo darse cuenta que él no había notado aquel detalle, cuando por el contrario ella ni siquiera había podido pensar con claridad al tenerlo tan cerca.

—Yona —habló él.

Estuvo segura que no fue su impresión, pero su nombre viniendo de esa voz, sonó bien…

—Mis servicios no son baratos —declaró él.

—Eso no importa; de todos modos ya no los quiero —desestimó ella.

Ella siguió su camino, abochornada por lo que acaba de experimentar. Había sido una tonta al intentar hacer algo tan absurdo como pretender tener un novio de alquiler.

Pero es que de lo contrario, la persona que ella quería que ocupara ese lugar, seguiría pensando que ella continuaba enamorada de él y que no había podido cambiar la página de su vida, y lo cierto es que no lo había conseguido, pero lo último que necesitaba era su lástima…

—Nunca debí confesarme… —se lamentó —. ¿Por qué tenías que ser mi primo, Soo-won...?

La próxima reunión familiar se acercaba, y eso significaría que tendría que volver a verlo, compartir tiempo y espacio con él. Hubiese preferido no verlo más, pero aquello no era una opción, no cuándo había sido ella que la que había escogido como objeto de su afecto a un pariente.

Él tenía tres años más que ella, y habían sido muy cercanos. Enamorarse de él había sido muy fácil, porque él siempre estuvo ahí, cuidando de ella y protegiéndola. Guiándola en otras oportunidades también, por lo que cuando se le confesó, él eligió no tomar en serio sus sentimientos, diciéndole que simplemente estaba confundiendo las cosas y minimizó su afecto a un simple cariño de primos…

Con solo recordar cómo se había sentido con eso, las lágrimas amenazaban con aparecer, tal como lo habían hecho esa noche cuando estuvo en la oscuridad y protección de su habitación. Seguía doliendo, no obstante, sabía que no podía seguir sintiendo lástima de sí misma por no haber sido correspondida.

.

Llegó a su casa y su amoroso padre la había estado esperando. No eran demasiadas las oportunidades que tenía de ser recibida por él, por lo que no se preocupó en ocultar lo emocionada que se sintió, era lo mejor que le había pasado en lo que iba del día. Lo que había ocurrido con ese sujeto, la había puesto de mal humor, y recordar además a Soo-won y la última interacción entre ellos, no lo mejoró.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a cenar fuera? —sugirió su padre —. Tú escoges.

Por un segundo pasaron por su mente los diferentes menús que le encantaría cenar, pero recordó lo que ese sujeto había dicho: _"Estás acostumbrada a que hagan lo que quieras_ " y no supo por qué, pero aquello resonó en su cabeza. Y la irritó más.

—Por mi está bien que tú lo hagas, padre —se contuvo —. Lo que tú quieras comer será bueno.

—¿Estás segura? —dijo él —. Eres tú la que después se queja porque no le gustan muchas cosas…

" _Y tienes empleados que te sirven una cena que te fue consultada antes, porque no se atreverían a darte algo que tu paladar de princesa rechace…"_

¿Por qué las palabras de un completo desconocido le estaban afectando? ¿Por seguía recordándolas...?

—Lo que escojas estará bien para mi —recalcó lo dicho anteriormente.

Su padre la miró un poco confundido, pero le sonrió abiertamente, y aceptó su sugerencia, aunque ella sabía que donde habían ido era porque él sabía que a ella le gustaba y no porque él realmente quisiera ir ahí.

.

Ella no tenía amigos y además de su primo, en realidad no se había relacionado con demasiadas personas. No era que la aislaran, era que ella no se sentía cómoda con los demás, y ella parecía hacerles sentir a los otros lo mismo.

Había terminado yendo a ese instituto en primer lugar porque su padre estaba preocupado de que no tuviera amigos de su edad, y la enseñanza en casa no estaba dándole resultados en el ámbito social y aquella había sido la primera diferencia de opinión que había tenido con su padre. Era un instituto de prestigio, pero aun así ella no logró encajar, seguía siendo diferente ahí, aunque académicamente, ella no tenía nada que envidiarle a nadie.

Ella atribuía la reticencia de la gente a su persona al cabello rojo del que era poseedora y que ella detestaba.

.

Era extraño como pasaban las cosas, porque hasta oír acerca de ese nombre, Hak Son, en un baño, mientras unas chicas hablaban de él, nunca antes lo había notado, pero después de que pasara una semana desde esa única vez que habían dialogado, era como si el tipo apareciera en cada una de las locaciones en las que ella estaba, por lo que cuando vio el comedor y él no estaba creyó por unos instantes que su fortuna estaba de vuelta.

—Yona —saludó alguien desde atrás —. ¿Buscabas a alguien en particular?

Fue imposible no reconocer esa voz, porque había estado atronando su cabeza desde que la había oído.

—No a ti, eso tenlo por seguro —clarificó.

—Eso lo tengo claro; ¿crees que has hecho un trabajo excelente escondiéndote y evitándome desde ese día? —se burló —. Pero sabes algo… tu cabello no pasa desapercibido y aunque trates de ocultarte, no se te da bien.

Al estar tratando de mirar a escondidas a través de la puerta, no notó que alguien la abría desde el otro lado, por lo que no había sido vista, y por poco la golpearon, pero el hombre que comenzaba a detestar, lo evitó.

—¡Ten cuidado! —le advirtió a la otra persona él.

Yona sabía que no era culpa de la otra persona, sino de ella misma, por lo que abrió la boca para pedir aclararlo, pero antes de poder conseguirlo, él volvió a hablar.

—Fíjate en la cara de quien abres la puerta, casi golpeas a mi novia —vociferó amenazante —. Y no me gusta cuando algo o alguien que no sea yo la toque.

El hombre pidió disculpas, aun cuando no había sido causado por él.

—¡Oye! —reclamó ella —. Él no tuvo la culpa, y en cualquier caso, no soy tu novia.

—Pero por alguna razón querías serlo, ¿no? —se burló.

—Te dije que lo olvidaras —refutó su argumento.

—¿Pero que puedo hacer? No conseguí olvidarlo… ¿qué harás, princesa? —espetó él —. Ese tipo al que amenacé es el sujeto con la lengua más larga de todo este lugar… de aquí a que terminen las clases todos se enteraran de nuestra relación...

—¿Qué relación? ¡Nosotros no tenemos nada! —exclamó con indignación.

—Pero eso no es lo que piensa él… y estoy seguro de que dirá lo que él crea —explicó él —. Me tengo que ir… te esperaré a la salida.

Volvió a acercarse a ella y fue como si su presencia la paralizara; se arrimó a ella lo suficiente como para besarla, pero no lo hizo, sino que sólo fingió hacerlo, porque le habló al oído.

—Y con esto, desde dónde él está mirando, creerá que te besé —susurró con suavidad —. Eres oficialmente mi novia, Yona…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Tengo toda la intención de seguir escribiendo en este fandom, pero primero necesito saber si están interesadas en leerme jajajaja**

 **Así funcionan las cosas...**

 **Por lo pronto, espero que sea un hasta luego muy breve...**

 **¡Saludos!**


	2. Capítulo II

**Akatsuki no Yona**

 **Yona/Hak**

 **Advertencia: ninguna**

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

Ese tipo se había tomado realmente en serio eso de que él era su novio. En un comienzo ella había tenido la esperanza de que se tratara de una broma o que pronto se cansaría de aquello, no obstante tras tres semanas, se daba cuenta de que había sido demasiado iluso de su parte pensar eso.

—¿Estoy comenzando a gustarte? —inquirió él.

Yona se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirándolo fijamente y que él, por supuesto, se había dado cuenta. Se sonrojó violentamente, y miró hacia la dirección contraria a la que él se encontraba.

—¿Cuándo te cansarás de esto? —quiso saber Yona.

Hak le sonrió y no le contestó, como siempre cada vez que ella le preguntaba algo referente a sus motivaciones para estar haciendo lo que hacía, él se hacía el desentendido. Aún no había podido conseguir una sola respuesta para poder comprenderlo, pero desde que había decidido que ella sería su "novia", él parecía estar sobreesforzandose para calzar con el rol que él se había autodesignado. El rumor de que ella tenía un novio había llegado incluso a los oídos de su padre.

—¿No tienes otras cosas mejores qué hacer? —espetó ella.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué podría ser mejor que pasar el tiempo con mi novia? —contestó con convencimiento.

Ella se dio cuenta de que discutiendo con él no iba a llegar a ningún lado, por lo que no se molestó en refutar lo que acababa de aseverar.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar, y él seguía yéndola a buscar en los recesos. Le molestaba en un comienzo, como todo el asunto en general, pero Hak era obstinado, por lo que al salir al primer receso de ese día y no encontrarlo se le hizo extraño, pero eso era lo que ella había estado buscando, por lo que aprovechó el tiempo estudiando para la prueba que seguía a continuación.

Hak no apareció al siguiente receso ni en todo el día.

Tampoco al día siguiente.

Yona pensó que tal vez se había cansado de tratar de hacerle creer a los demás que estaban juntos, pero al menos le hubiese gustado que le informara sobre ello antes.

—¡Finalmente! —celebró con júbilo.

Al tercer día, cuando finalizó la jornada ella simplemente lo asumió. Hak ya no iría más por ella.

El día jueves, mientras intentaba comprar algo en medio de los desesperados estudiantes que trataban de conseguir algo también, finalmente lo vio. Parecía hastiado, y no venía solo, venía acompañado de un chico que ubicaba de vista, al que nunca había escuchado pronunciar palabra.

—Shin-Ah, ella es Yona, mi novia —la presentó.

El chico se sonrojó al saludarla y simplemente hizo un gesto, sin mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó él.

—Ya es muy tarde, no alcanzarás a comprar algo… —le advirtió —. Ya queda poco tiempo para regresar a clases

La mirada furibunda de Hak le indicó que mejor le decía qué era lo que deseaba, y no supo cómo fue que lo hizo, pero un segundo después las galletas que había intentado obtener por más de cinco minutos, llegaron a sus manos en pocos segundos.

—G-gracias… —respondió.

Lo había visto, pero no creyó que fuera tan evidente. Hak era realmente respetado, incluso le pareció que temido, porque tan pronto se aproximó a la turba furiosa, lo dejaron pasar.

Él siguió su camino después de darle un beso en la mejilla, delante de todos, seguido por el chico que al igual que él, llevaba una espada de entrenamiento. No había dicho una sola razón por la que no había aparecido en todo ese tiempo, y no comprendió porque ella misma se estaba preguntado por el por qué.

.

Al llegar a su casa, se encontró a su padre, quien había vuelto temprano después de un viaje que le había tomado más de tres semanas.

—¡Papá! —lo saludó.

Había extrañado a su padre en ese periodo de tiempo. Él la llamaba a diario, pero no era lo mismo.

—¿Te han tratado bien? —quiso saber.

—Muy bien —respondió ella.

—Te traje muchos regalos —le informó.

Su padre desde siempre cuando se ausentaba por largos periodos le traía regalos. Era su modo de decirle que a pesar de estar lejos él siempre estaba pensando en ella.

—También le traje esto a tu novio —dijo él de pronto.

Ella estaba al tanto que la noticia de que ella y Hak "estaban juntos" que hasta su padre sabía, pero de ahí a que incluso trajera un regalo a él, eso era otra cosa. Las cosas se estaban yendo hacia otro lado.

—No es necesario —rechazó ella.

—Vamos, Hak es un chico encantador —dijo él —. Me alegra mucho que pudieras dar vuelta la página y pudieras conocerlo a él.

Su padre estaba al tanto de que había estado enamorada de Soo-Won. Desde pequeña ella hablaba de casarse con él, y aunque había crecido y ya no había manifestado su interés de manera abierta, su padre la conocía muy bien.

—¿Qué? —se exaltó —. ¿Por qué hablas de él como si lo conocieras?

—Porque lo conozco —dijo sonriente —. No podía ignorar el hecho de que mi pequeña estuviera saliendo con alguien. Debía conocerlo y él fue muy amable de dedicarme un tiempo en su ocupada agenda… ser un seleccionado nacional de Kendo no es nada despreciable. Sus entrenamientos son muy exigentes.

¿Era él un seleccionado a nivel nacional? No lo sabía. En realidad, no sabía nada de él.

—¡Papá! —reclamó ella.

—Me gusta Hak… —dijo él —. Lo apruebo completamente.

Yona se sonrojó violentamente. No se esperaba que su padre hubiera hecho algo como eso.

—Por cierto… —agregó su padre mientras emprendía camino hacia su habitación —. Soo-Won te manda saludos. Dijo que está esperando verte la próxima semana.

Sintió que un frío injustificado la recorrió por completo. La sola mención a su nombre la dejaba temblando.

Había olvidado que la semana que venía era la tan anunciada reunión familiar en la que se encontraría después de aquella vergonzosa declaración y posterior rechazo.

—Buenas noches, hija —se despidió su padre —. El vuelo fue muy agotador… me estoy volviendo mayor…

Ella se quedó en medio del salón, rodeada de paquetes y con la inseguridad propia que inundaba a quien había sido rechazado y volvería a ver esa persona de frente. Olvidó por completo el hecho de que Hak se había encontrado con su padre, pero eso hasta que lo vio al día siguiente, cuando esperó por ella a la salida de clases. Extendió su brazo y le entregó la bolsa con el regalo que su padre le había comprado.

—Esto lo envió mi padre —habló con enojo —. ¿No tienes nada que decirme?

—Es un hombre algo distraído y fuera de forma, pero es agradable —dijo sin más.

Yona se sorprendió. Pensó que él iba a ponerse nervioso o algo, pero era como si él no sintiera esa clase de cosas.

—¿No crees que esto se te está yendo de las manos? —dijo molesta —. Nosotros no tenemos nada en realidad, y hasta le hiciste creer a mi padre que nosotros teníamos algo serio.

—¿Quieres que sea real? —consultó de manera insinuante.

No era que él le gustara o sintiera algo especial, pero cuando él se le acercaba de esa manera se ponía nerviosa. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a esa cercanía con nadie.

—¡No! —rechazó ella.

Él simplemente asintió y volvió al lugar en el que estaba antes.

—No me gustan tus juegos —murmuró ella.

—No estoy jugando —explicó él.

El silencio los rodeó y a Yona se le olvidó la razón por la que estaba reclamándole en primer lugar, hasta que él habló nuevamente.

—¿Irías a verme al torneo de kendo? —preguntó él.

—¿Por qué lo haría? —dijo ella con fastidio.

—Porque eres mi novia —respondió con obviedad.

Discutir con él acerca de ese tema era como reclamarle algo a una pared, por lo que simplemente decidió ir hacia el auto que estaba esperando por ella un poco más allá.

Esa semana le pidió tres veces que fuera a verlo, pero a ella no se le ocurría un motivo por el cual ir, además coincidía con la fecha de la ya tan anunciada reunión familiar.

—No voy a ir, Hak —se negó.

—¿Por qué? —indagó.

—La reunión familiar y amigos cercanos es el mismo día —dijo ella.

—¿No puedes sólo no ir? —sostuvo.

—No —dijo tajante.

Su tono de voz sonó tan cortante que incluso a ella misma le pareció un tanto desagradable, pero no le gustaba que insistiera tanto.

—Nos vemos la próxima semana, entonces —dijo él.

—¿La próxima semana? —dijo extrañada.

—Sí, mañana es el último entrenamiento intensivo y después descansaremos un día, pero no podemos tener contacto con nadie hasta después del torneo —expresó él —. Reglas del entrenador y como además es mi última participación en ese nivel...

Hak se despidió con un gesto y ella observó su alta figura alejarse.

.

Se había dado cuenta de lo solitarios que eran sus días cuando Hak no aparecía a verla, pero ese día en particular lo sintió más. Él era el único que se le acercaba. Al no poder comprar en la tienda y se dirigió a la máquina donde vendían las cosas para beber, ya que recordó que existía. Nunca había comprado ahí, por lo que al darse cuenta de que los billetes que llevaba no servían para esas máquinas, fue realmente una decepción. No había podido comprar nada y el aviso de que el receso se había acabado. Dándose cuenta que estaba un poco alejada de su salón, se apresuró a volver con rapidez, no le agradaba la idea de llegar atrasada a la siguiente lección, no obstante piso mal y al bajar sólo tuvo conocimiento de que estaba cayendo, luego de eso no supo más, sólo pudo apreciar una cálida sensación, pero fue incapaz de abrir los ojos.

—Oye, chica, despierta –oyó —. ¿Estás escuchándome?

No reconocía la voz de mujer, pero al sentir una mano en su mejilla, ella supo que era a ella a quien trataban de reanimar.

—No te levantes —advritió —. ¿Sabes lo que te pasó?

Yona trató de recordar y aunque le costó unos segundos, finalmente fue capaz de responder.

—Me caí —respondió finalmente.

—Sí, así fue —confirmó —. Te trajeron en calidad de bulto.

Abrió los ojos al escuchar una pequeña burla en la voz.

—Te llevarán a hacerte exámenes en un momento —explicó —. ¿Sientes que te duela algo? En el examen visual no noté nada extraño

Yona movió la cabeza, negando, pero al hacerlo sintió que le dolió.

—Te golpeaste en la cabeza al aterrizar, afortunadamente quienes fueron testigo dijeron que no fueron muchos escalones —explicó —. Tu padre enviará a alguien para que te acompañe.

Lo más seguro era que su padre estuviera muy preocupado por ella. Le hubiese gustado que no le avisaran, pero no le extrañaba en lo absoluto que lo hubiesen hecho y le parecía excesivo que la sentaran en una silla de ruedas para trasladarla.

—Puedo caminar —dijo ella —. No quiero subirme a eso.

—Eso no es seguro, podrías volver a caerte —refutó la enfermera.

—Si la cargo yo estará bien, ¿no? —escuchó una voz que se le hacía de lo más irritante.

¿Qué hacía él ahí? ¿No se suponía que estaba incomunicado? ¿Era él la persona que su padre diligentemente había enviado?

—Prefiero eso —indicó la silla.

Hak sonrió.

—Te llevaré yo —rechazó su negativa —. ¿Prefieres que te cargue como una novia o prefieres que te lleve en mi espalda?

Él lo decía en serio, porque plegó la silla y le hizo gestos con la mano para que se subiera a su espalda.

—De verdad puedo caminar —rebatió ella.

Se levantó, pero tan pronto intentó ponerse de pie, tambaleó. Hak no volvió a preguntarle y la tomó en brazos.

Yona se sentía avergonzada, la enfermera había cubierto sus piernas con una manta, y ella escondió su rostro en las ropas de entrenamiento de él.

—Odio esto —reclamó.

—Creo que la silla le daría un dramatismo innecesario —contestó él —. Ya todos saben que eres la torpe que cayó escalera abajo.

Aquello la fastidió. Era cierto, pero a nadie le gustaba que destacaran su torpeza.

Ella pensó que él la llevaría hasta el auto y volvería a su entrenamiento, pero él se sentó a su lado, e hizo que se recostara y apoyara su cabeza en sus piernas.

—¿No se suponía que no sabría de ti hasta después de tu torneo? —inquirió —. Tienes que entrenar; debes volver...

—No te preocupes por eso —dijo él mirando por la ventana.

En algún momento sintió sus dedos en su cabello, masajeando su cabeza con lentitud y calma. Quiso decirle que no hiciera eso, pero se sintió demasiado agradable…

—No te duermas… —le advirtió él —. No puedes dormir…

Sin embargo ella comenzó a sentir más y más pesados los ojos; no pudo hacerle caso a las palabras de él, extrañamente se sentía demasiado relajada…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **¡Hola! Espero que les haya agradado el capítulo. Prometo no tardar tanto con el próximo...  
**

 **¡Espero sus reviews! Me motivan mucho :)**


	3. Capítulo III

**Akatsuki no Yona**

 **Yona/Hak**

 **Advertencia: ninguna de momento.**

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

Despertó poco después cuando Hak con suavidad la meció.

—Ya llegamos, Princesa —anunció.

Yona se dio cuenta de que estaba durmiendo apoyada en él, y el rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Intentó hacerse la dormida por más tiempo.

Hak, no obstante no creyó en su pésima actuación.

—¿Será que acaso quieres que te vuelva a cargar? —susurró.

Ella se levantó tan rápido que no hizo más que confirmar lo que seguro él sospechaba desde el comienzo.

—Puedo caminar —aseguró.

—Yo sé que sí —dijo él.

Salió del auto y se dirigió a la entrada, con él a su lado, hasta que dijeron quién era ella y la razón de por qué estaba, y de ahí en adelante ella siguió sola, mientras le explicaban las pruebas a las que sería sometida…

.

Eran pasadas las cuatro de la tarde para cuando terminó, e imaginó que alguno de los empleados de la casa estaría esperando por ella, no obstante se sorprendió de ver a Hak todavía ahí.

—¿Qué haces tú acá? —interrogó —. Tenías que estar en tu práctica a esta hora… ¡Tienes un torneo pasado mañana!

Él sonrió confiado.

—No te preocupes por mí —solicitó él.

—¿Y si estar por acá pierdes luego? —interpeló ella.

Hak se acercó a ella, quien no fue lo suficientemente rápida para alejarse.

—¿Te importo lo suficiente como para que quieras que gane? —indagó.

Nunca se había fijado en los ojos de él, porque siempre que se acercaba de esa forma, lo único en lo que ella pensaba era en alejarse, pero en ese momento sus movimientos eran difíciles de coordinar en su cabeza, y se dio cuenta de que sus ojos eran claros e iban muy bien con su oscuro cabello.

—No quiero que luego me culpes a mí si pierdes… —explicó su motivo.

Hak la miró con insistencia a los ojos, ella no estaba segura de qué esperaba encontrar, sin embargo no fue ella quien se alejó, sino él.

—Vamos, te están esperando —dijo él —. Tu padre ha de estar esperando por ti.

Y él, a diferencia de cómo se había comportado anteriormente, caminó dos pasos detrás de ella, y cuando pensó que subiría al auto, él cerró la puerta una vez que ella se sentó, y sin siquiera un gesto de despedida, le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar con grandes zancadas. Era como si se hubiese molestado por algo.

Repitió una y otra vez la conversación en su cabeza, y no veía ningún motivo por el que él se hubiese enojado, y se autoreprendió por darle importancia a algo así. Quizás él sólo tenía prisa por regresar al entrenamiento y ella estaba suponiendo cosas que no eran, pero si no pudo evitar cuestionarse que si estaba apurado como conjeturó, bien le hubiese podido pedir al conductor que lo dejara en el lugar o al menos más cerca…

.

El viernes regresó a clases con normalidad, y tal como se lo había advertido Hak, todos sabían de su caída, y aunque trataban de disimularlo, se reían al verla y ella pretendía no darse cuenta. En realidad no le afectaban demasiado las burlas, ella misma estaba consciente de su torpeza.

La mañana pasó lenta, y era como si la hora de salida se alejara cada vez más en vez de acercarse. Había resultado ser uno de esos días eternos, calurosos y agotadores, y para cuando finalmente era tiempo de regresar a casa, estaba tan adormilada, que sólo echó las cosas a su mochila y se encaminó a la salida, su único objetivo era irse a casa, hasta que alguien tocó su hombro.

—¡Hak…! —dijo antes de darse cuenta.

Él era el único que le hablaba o la tocaba, por lo que cuando alguien se le aproximó y le rozó el hombro, ella de inmediato pensó en él, aunque rápidamente recordó que ese día él no vendría, y que el que la había tocado no había sido él, y se sintió ligeramente incómoda.

—Disculpa…—se lamentó.

El hombre sólo sonrió.

—Señorita, tiene la mochila abierta —indicó él.

Yona miró su espalda y pudo percatarse que lo que le decía el chico rubio era cierto.

—¡Eh…! ¡Qué torpe! Gracias… —agradeció.

El chico, al que nunca había visto antes, le sonrió y caminó un poco hasta darse vuelta nuevamente.

—No se aferre a viejos sentimientos por sólo costumbre —dijo él serio de pronto —. ¡Vaya! Se me hizo tarde… ¡Hasta pronto, señorita!

Se fue corriendo y tras caerse y pararse con rapidez, desapareció de su vista, dejándola confundida y pensativa el resto del tiempo que duró el viaje de regreso a casa, e incluso una vez que llegó a ésta las palabras del chico siguieron rondando.

.

Había llegado el día. Finalmente vería a Soo-Won. Estaba ansiosa y nerviosa, y no se había dado cuenta de que a diferencia de otras oportunidades, ni siquiera se había preparado especialmente para ese día, pero se tranquilizó pensando en que de seguro encontraría algo, y no se equivocó, su closet tenía tanta ropa que no creía haber usado todo lo que tenía ahí, y después de buscar algo apropiado para la ocasión, se dio cuenta de que aún faltaban un par de horas hasta entonces.

Salió a buscar a su padre, no obstante no se sorprendió cuando le dijeron que él volvería a la hora de la celebración. Todos estaban ocupados, la casa estaba completamente dispuesta para recibir a los invitados, que no eran tantos pero parecía como si fueran a venir cientos de ellos, y ella se sentía particularmente sola en ese momento.

Volvió su habitación y buscó qué hacer, dándose cuenta de que no tenía ánimos de otra cosa que descansar y no salir de su espacio. Comenzó a quedarse dormida sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por no caer en ese pesado sopor.

Tuvo un sueño extraño sobre otra época, guerras, muertes y conspiraciones, que le trajeron más angustia que descanso...

—¡Señorita Yona…! —escuchó que la llamaban —. ¡Señorita…!

Reconoció la voz como la de la ama de llaves. Además ella era la única autorizada a entrar a su habitación, especialmente si ella estaba en ésta.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué hora es? —consultó exaltada.

—Ya están llegando los invitados… su padre también ya está acá —informó.

Al oír eso se levantó con rapidez, y buscó la ropa que previamente había predispuesto y en poco tiempo estuvo lista, ante la mirada sorprendida de la mujer.

—¿Ya está lista? —preguntó con incertidumbre.

—Casi, solo falta peinarme, unos aretes y lo estaré —contestó.

Dos minutos más tarde estuvo en el lugar donde vio a su padre, y con alegría lo saludó.

—Cariño, pensé que ya no vendrías… —dijo él sonriendo.

No lo sabía hasta entonces, que estar ahí podía bien ser una opción. Siempre lo había tomado como una obligación, desde pequeña.

—Justamente le estaba explicando a tu tío que tu novio está peleando por el título nacional justo ahora —expresó él con orgullo —. Y que posiblemente querrías estar con él en este día…

Se sonrojó por completo. Su padre hablaba de su noviazgo con tal libertad, que le daba entre vergüenza y tristeza que él pensara que todo eso fuera más que un montaje que Hak había empezado sin que ella ni siquiera supiera el por qué.

—No quería distraerlo —contestó —. Además debía estar acá.

Los ojos fríos y carentes de empatía de su tío la analizaron con cuidado.

—¿Tan joven y ya tienes novio? —preguntó su tío con hostilidad —. ¿Y tú lo permites, hermano?

La situación se tornó incómoda. Ese hombre siempre había tenido ese efecto en ella: él le provocaba temor, y nunca se sintió cercana a él, todo lo contrario. De algún modo sentía que la despreciaba y no sabía el por qué.

—Tengo plena confianza en las decisiones y la educación de mi hija —refutó su padre —. Y si ella estima que él es lo suficientemente bueno para ser su novio, yo lo creo también.

La mirada de su tío era una irónica ante las palabras de apoyo de su padre. Ella se sintió incapaz de decir algo en su defensa; él la intimidaba.

—Hija, hay muchas cosas que sé que te gustaría probar —evidenció su padre.

Él le estaba mostrando el camino de salida y ella lo agradeció. Su padre sabía bien que su tío no era de su agrado, aun cuando eso era algo que ella nunca había dejado entrever o mencionado. Él simplemente lo sabía.

Se dirigió hacia donde estaba la comida que su padre le había indicado y había tenido razón, había cosas que le gustaban mucho ahí, posiblemente expresamente pedidas para ella.

" _Y tienes empleados que te sirven una cena que te fue consultada antes, porque no se atreverían a darte algo que tu paladar de princesa rechace…"_

Las palabras de la primera conversación que tuvo con Hak vinieron a su cabeza mientras saboreaba aquellas delicias.

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí —dijo una voz que reconoció de inmediato.

Era la de Soo-won…

Se quedó con la comida a medio masticar, y sintió una sensación helada que la recorrió por completo… por unos escasos minutos, entre el apuro de vestirse y llegar al lugar, y el desagradable encuentro con su tío, se había olvidado por completo de que Soo-won estaría ahí también.

—Hola… —saludó él —. Me da gusto verte.

Le costó procesar que debía responder.

—Hola, Soo-won… —contestó forzosamente.

Las cosas se sentían tensas. Ella no estaba agradada y él parecía notarlo.

—¿Las cosas han estado bien? —consultó —. Supe que entraste al instituto y que dejaste las tutorías privadas… ¡Me gustó mucho el saber eso!

Ella asintió y trató de mantener una conversación mundana, y notó que era posible, no obstante el mirarlo a los ojos directamente, no lo era.

Él estaba deliberadamente haciéndose el desentendido acerca de la última conversación que habían tenido y de pronto él se quedó en silencio también. A ella le pareció que él quería preguntarle algo y no sabía cómo.

—Oye, Yona… ¿es cierto lo que escuché? —indagó él.

Ella hizo un gesto con los hombros para demostrarle que no entendía a qué se refería.

—¿Es verdad que tienes novio? —quiso saber.

Se petrificó. No esperaba que fuera él precisamente quien le hiciera esa pregunta, no obstante, aquello hizo que recobrara la voz y asintiera antes de usarla.

—Sí, de hecho, sólo quería verte y saludarte —explicó ella —. No nos veíamos hace tiempo… pero yo debo ir a verlo.

—¿Ahora? —dijo él atónito.

Le pareció como que no le creía que se fuera a ir.

—Sí… él ahora está defendiendo el título nacional en su disciplina —explicó —. Y estoy segura de que ganará nuevamente. Quiero estar ahí para verlo.

Se despidió de él y se acercó a su padre, quien todavía estaba conversando con su tío. Solicitó un momento y su padre sonriente consintió su decisión una vez que se la comunicó.

No tardó en llegar hasta donde estaba el conductor y pedirle que la llevara, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de dónde era cuando él le pidió la dirección. Tomó su teléfono y averiguó. Era un torneo bastante popular, por lo que no tardó en enterarse donde era y no era tan cerca como imaginó, y para cuando arribó el torneo había acabado.

—¿Regresamos, señorita Yona? —consultó el conductor.

Se sintió un poco mal de que las cosas no hubiesen resultado como había esperado. En realidad le hubiese gustado ver a Hak. Ese día había resultado útil que él "fuera" su novio. No quería volver, por lo que le dijo al conductor que diera un par de vueltas por ahí. Hasta que sonó su teléfono. Era su padre.

—¿Papá? —preguntó.

—Hola, princesa —escuchó del otro lado.

Ese no era su padre, era Hak. ¡Él estaba en su casa!

—¿Hak? –exclamó —. ¿Qué haces con el teléfono de mi padre?

—Es que no traje el mío… —explicó —. Me dijo tu padre que fuiste a verme…

Al no haberlo encontrado había decidido no decirle que había ido, pero no imaginó que sería su propio padre quien la terminaría delatado o que él hubiese terminado yendo a su casa.

Estaba sin palabras.

—Te voy a estar esperando —dijo él sugerente.

La llamada fue cortada sin otro aviso y ella todavía no salía de su estupefacción.

Hak estaba en su casa, junto a Soo-won…

Le avisó al conductor que debían volver a casa, y se sorprendió de ver a Hak sentado en las escaleras de la entrada de su casa, quien apenas notó que había llegado se levantó y fue hacia ella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo acá? —preguntó ella.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo tú allá? —interpeló él.

Hak le sonrió y ella le devolvió el saludo. Comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa y ella no pudo evitar fijarse en que era la primera vez que lo veía con ropa distinta a la institucional.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —dijo jactancioso.

—¿Hay algo que debería gustarme? —inquirió ella.

Él sonrió y ella también. Se sentía nerviosa, pero de algún modo contenta.

—¿Por qué sigues mirándome? —indagó.

La verdad es que ella quería saber cómo le había ido, pero no quería tocar una fibra sensible.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Estás bien? —intentó averiguar —. Es decir… ¿te fue bien?

La sonrisa de él se hizo grande.

—¿Cómo crees que me fue? —investigó él.

—¿Tercer lugar? —intentó ella.

Él negó.

—¿Segundo? —continuó.

Él volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—¿Ganaste? —concluyó.

—Es bastante mal visto jactarse… pero, ¿sabes? —espetó —. Gané tres veces seguidas el torneo.

Hak había ganado y eso le alegró.

Cuando estaban llegando al lugar donde los demás invitados estaban, Hak la tomó de la muñeca y la desvió hacia otro lugar.

—Tu tío no me gusta —soltó él.

Al parecer Hak tenía buenos instintos. Ella no confirmó que pensaba lo mismo que él.

—Vayamos con los demás —dijo ella.

Estaban apartados en una esquina donde en la cual no se veía desde otro ángulo que no fuera uno directo. Yona intentó caminar hacia donde estaban los demás, que ya no debían quedar demasiados juzgando por la cantidad de autos que vio estacionados afuera, pero Hak la detuvo en su intento.

—Hoy gané —reiteró él.

—Te felicito —dijo ella sinceramente.

—Princesa… —susurró él suavemente.

Él le decía princesa claramente de una forma peyorativa, pero en algún minuto había dejado de sonar negativo.

—¿Qué? —quiso saber ella.

—Quiero un beso como premio por mi buen desempeño —expresó con claridad.

La petición fue hecha, él la estaba mirando a los ojos y no parecía ser una broma.

—Sólo por hoy… —justificó él.

Ella nunca había besado, y en sus ideales había imaginado que a quien besaría en primer lugar sería a quien ella quisiera de verdad, pero por algún motivo no le parecía tan mal acceder a su petición… sentía sus mejillas arder, y las piernas le temblaban, la voz tampoco le salía.

—Si no quieres puedes correr tu rostro… —dijo él con suavidad.

Cerró los ojos y sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, temblaba de nervios y de ansiedad cuando sintió su respiración combinarse con la suya y posteriormente un dejo de decepción cuando él la besó realmente cerca de los labios, pero no en ellos directamente.

Apoyó su frente en la de ella y luego acarició su mejilla con el pulgar.

—Gracias, princesa… —agradeció él —. Esto ha sido lo mejor de mi día.

¿Qué había sido eso? Ella se había preparado para un beso de verdad, y a cambio sólo había obtenido uno que se sintió como algo a medias…

De pronto, se sintió molesta con él, y no entendía el por qué.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Hola, gracias por el apoyo hasta ahora, espero seguir contanto con ustedes =)**

 **Recuerden que si dejan reviews son la evidencia escrita de la presión. Mientras más tenga, más me apresuraré por escribir el siguiente :)**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


	4. Capítulo IV

**Akatsuki no Yona**

 **Yona/Hak**

 **Advertencia: OoC**

* * *

 **Capítulo IV**

—Me iré a casa —informó.

—¿Qué? ¿No te quedarás? —consultó extrañada.

—No… ya cumplí con mi propósito —manifestó sin vergüenza alguna, mirándola con intensidad —. Y además pude saber que tuviste la intención voluntaria de verme, aun cuando te negaste en un comienzo.

Sintió su rostro arder ante lo que él acababa de insinuar. Iba a refutar aquella aseveración, pero Hak fue más rápido y antes de poder responder, justificó la verdadera razón de su partida.

—Estoy un poco cansado… —reconoció.

Quiso pedirle que hiciera un esfuerzo, y que no se fuera aun, pero se contuvo. No podía empezar a caer en su juego, y de todas maneras ¿para qué lo querría ahí? Había bajado un poco la guardia respecto a él. Iba a tener que restablecerla.

—Descansa… —le dijo ella.

—Lo haré… y también voy a pensar en ti —soltó galante.

Él había dicho esa clase de cosas con suma facilidad todo el tiempo, ¿por qué en ese momento le afectaba más? Podía sentir sus mejillas arder y por todos los medios evitó que él lo notara, si lo hacía de seguro la molestaría.

—¿Podrías dejar de decir ese tipo de cosas? —solicitó —. Comienzan a hacerte quedar mal.

—¿Con quién? ¿Contigo? —averiguó —. ¿Eres de las que les cuesta recibir halagos? ¿O es que los encuentras vulgares, princesa?

—Cuando son falsos no se sienten bien —replicó con hastío.

Él se empeñaba en decirle _"princesa"_ de esa manera que sonaba tan burlesca que en realidad le molestaba; no le gustaba. Hak podía hacerla cambiar de estado de ánimo de manera abrupta.

—¿Simplemente asumes que las cosas que te digo son mentiras? —inquirió con sorpresa.

—Justo como esta relación que tenemos —ejemplificó.

No se había dado cuenta cuando las cosas se habían puesto tan tensas. Hak no respondió por unos segundos y antes de poder decir otra cosa, él la interrumpió:

—Hablemos otro día —pidió sorpresivamente.

Ella accedió, después de todo a ella no le agradaban las discusiones.

.

De camino a su habitación, y habiendo decidido no volver donde estaban los invitados, pasó rápidamente con la intención de no ser vista, sin embargo Soo-won la encontró en el trayecto.

—¡Yona!

Ella automáticamente detuvo su andar, y miró hacia donde sabía estaba su primo.

—¿Te vas a tu habitación? —averiguó él.

—Sí —respondió.

—¿Te acompaño? —ofreció —. Sujetaré tu mano hasta que duermas…

Él sonreía como siempre lo había hecho, no viendo que esa clase de ofrecimientos no eran prudentes, y que por cosas que él decía con bastante liviandad, es que ella se había fijado en él. Soo-won no notaba el poder de sus palabras, pero por otro lado le estaba ofreciendo su compañía y siempre había anhelado estar con él todo lo posible, no obstante, ella declinó. Nunca le había dicho _no_ a Soo-won, pero ella no debía permitirse volver a sentir algo más fuerte de lo que ya sentía por él. Nunca había desaprovechado un momento a su lado antes y se sintió ligeramente empoderada.

—Yona… —volvió a llamarla Soo-won —. Si él te hace daño no dudes en hacérmelo saber. Me encargaré de quien sea que te haga sufrir.

Yona no podía creer lo que había acabado de escuchar. Era casi inverosímil que él, de todos, le dijera algo así.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de encargarme de eso —respondió —. Pero gracias…

Antes de que él pudiera agregar cualquier otra cosa, retomó el camino a su habitación, agradeciendo el poder llegar ahí sin ninguna otra interrupción.

No estaba cansada en realidad, pero tan pronto llegó a la cama enterró su rostro en la almohada, inhalando todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron, y soportó todo el tiempo que pudo el aire adquirido, mientras pensaba que Soo-won era un idiota si no se daba cuenta de que en realidad el único que le hacía daño era él diciéndole esa clase de cosas a quien claramente se le había declarado y él, posterior a aquel vergonzoso suceso, había rechazado. Soltó el aire que mantuvo cautivo por más tiempo del necesario, sintiendo el alivio inmediato. No podía permitirse pensar en Soo-won. No iba a pensar en él. Se levantó con más agilidad de la que se creía poseedora y se dirigió hacia los deberes que no tenía pendientes. No le podían ir mejor en ese momento; estudiar y ocupar su mente en algo siempre había sido su mejor terapia.

.

Una vez en el instituto pudo percatarse sin ninguna duda que Hak la estaba evitando. No era que no lo pudiera ver como había pasado cuando había sido abducido por su entrenamiento previo al torneo, porque sus miradas se habían encontrado en más de una oportunidad, no obstante él no se le acercaba. Y no lo comprendía, porque la última vez que estuvieron juntos, aunque le avergonzara el recordarlo -y aceptarlo-, si él la hubiese besado ella no lo hubiese rechazado, por lo que no comprendía qué había cambiado.

Después de tres días sin hablar con él, sintió deseos de preguntarle qué era lo que andaba mal, él siempre era el que la buscaba después de todo, y se suponía que debería estar sintiéndose afortunada de no tener que pretender estar agradada por su compañía. Yona no recordaba haber hecho nada mal, por lo que el problema lo tenía él, y aunque quería saber, no cedió, sin embargo el siguiente lunes, cuando ella había sido designada por la profesora para ir a buscar un libro que había olvidado en la sala de profesores, se encontró con Hak de frente, y sintió algo en su pecho cuando él simplemente pasó por su lado, desconociéndola, y sin mirarla en ningún momento.

Antes de poder encararlo y preguntarle, al voltearse y buscarlo con la mirada, no lo encontró. En menos de tres segundos, él se había esfumado, por lo que ella regresó los pasos avanzados, razonando que era humanamente imposible que desapareciera en tan poco tiempo y no equivocándose, lo encontró en la escalera que estaba justo a medio camino, tratando de no hacer ruido al bajar.

—¿Por qué? —solicitó saber ella.

No tuvo que explicarle a qué se refería. Él contestó de inmediato.

—Hay cosas que no son agradables de escuchar —susurró.

Lo había dicho en un tono apenas audible, pero ella lo había oído y tenía relación con lo que había hablado la última vez. No había estado tan equivocada.

—Tú no eres mi novio en realidad —expuso —. Es la verdad.

—Viniste a mi pidiendo que lo fuera –se excusó.

—Como parte de un trato… —aclaró —. Que retiré tan pronto me di cuenta que no era una buena idea.

—¿Por qué querías que fuera tu novio en primer lugar? –interrogó.

—No tengo por qué decírtelo —refutó.

Hak no había buscado tocarla en todo ese tiempo, y cuando hizo el amago de aproximarse, ella se sintió en peligro. Su respuesta fue una defensiva. No quería que la tocara ni que se acercara más, y por lo mismo decidió retractarse y contarle sus verdaderos motivos.

—Me rechazaron —reveló.

Él no dijo nada por lo que le pareció una infinidad de tiempo. Nunca había hablado de lo que le había pasado, y decirlo sonó menos terrible de lo que imaginó. Una vez que se dio cuenta de que pudo decirlo en voz alta, fue que tomo consciencia de que ella no era la primera mujer en ser rechazada ni tampoco iba a ser la última.

—Debo volver a mi salón —dijo Yona —. Mi profesora espera el libro.

Dio un paso retornando al camino del que se había desviado, cuando escuchó el sonido de vidrio rompiéndose. Cerró los ojos ante el estallido, después sintió que era apretada contra la pared. El ruido había sido violento, pero el golpe nunca lo sintió, aunque se había preparado.

Abrió los ojos y pudo ver a Hak frente a ella, apretándola con su cuerpo contra la pared.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó —. ¿No te lastimaste?

Yona no acababa de entender qué había pasado, pero pudo ver en el suelo una pelota de baseball rodando, y entendió que había sido lo que había ocurrido. Él se había interpuso entre el vidrio y ella; el ventanal había estallado.

Él levantó su mano y con suavidad tocó su mejilla, miró sus dedos con enojo y luego le mostro sangre que había en ellos.

—Te cortaste la mejilla… —informó con pesar.

Si él no se lo hubiese dicho, no lo habría notado, y entonces se dio cuenta de que probablemente él hubiese recibido más daño.

—¿Y tú? –quiso saber ella de inmediato —. Déjame ver…

Se movió de la posición en la que estaba y lo rodeó, encontrando que su camisa estaba llena de vidrios.

—Quítatela —exigió ella.

No se percató de lo que hacía hasta que consiguió que se soltara la corbata y se quitara la camisa, y con cuidado revisó su espalda. Tocó con sus dedos la piel indemne, notando irremediablemente lo cálida que se sentía su piel al tacto, además de suave, el contraste del color de piel con el suyo propio, y cómo los músculos se contraían graciosamente cuando ella lo rozaba en busca de alguna herida. Hubiese seguido cerciorándose si no hubiesen sido interrumpidos por alguien que llegó corriendo agitado e interrumpiendo la búsqueda.

—Esa fue mi pelota… ¿están heridos? —preguntó un chico —. ¡Hak!

—Por supuesto que era tuya, Serpiente Albina —dijo Hak con enojo —. Nadie más podría hacer estallar un vidrio reforzado.

—¡Deja de decirme Serpiente Albina! —reclamó el otro chico.

Yona nunca había visto a ese chico, pero tan pronto sus ojos se encontraron ella pudo ver que él se sonrojó por completo, y retiró su vista de su rostro con rapidez. Al parecer no se sentía cómodo con la sangre.

—¡Debes ir a la enfermería! —exclamó con espanto —. ¡No quise hacerte daño!

El chico estaba realmente afectado por haberla herido. Yona se tocó la mejilla y aunque le ardía, la cantidad de sangre le indicaba que realmente no era nada de cuidado.

—Estoy bien, no es nada —dijo ella —. Iré al baño... es sólo un rasguño.

Antes de ir, pudo ver a Hak acomodándose la camisa, y se fijó por primera vez en lo bien definido que estaban sus músculos.

Nunca se había dado cuenta de eso, y la imagen no la abandonó en lo que restó del día, por más que trató de pensar en otra cosa.

.

El enorme ventanal que había estallado el día anterior había sido reemplazado y lucía como si nada hubiese pasado. Se acercó con desconfianza, todavía recordando el estruendoso sonido, y cuando miró a través del recientemente reemplazado vidrio, sin estarlo buscando, vio a Hak. Él no sabía que lo estaba mirando y pudo mirarlo con detenimiento: había pensado que era guapo antes, pero realmente nunca lo había apreciado, era muy alto además. A todos sus compañeros los superaba por una cabeza, y justo como ella, pudo ver a unas mujeres observándolo más allá, no se explicaba como lo había sabido, pero simplemente lo supo, aunque él no parecía haberse fijado en ellas.

Sintió un hormigueo recorrerla desde sus manos hasta concentrarse en el estómago cuando su mirada y la de Hak se conectaron desde la distancia. Él sonrió y le hizo un gesto con el dedo, apuntando en su propia mejilla donde ella había sido herida el día de ayer. Le estaba preguntando por eso.

Ella le hizo un gesto de que estaba todo bien y se apresuró a alejarse de la ventana. Sentía que debía arrancar tan lejos como se pudiera.

.

Hak la saludaba cuando la veía, pero no volvió a imponerse como su novio. A veces conversaban, pero siempre había más gente cuando se encontraban. Se encontraron en esa oportunidad en el pasillo de los casilleros, y aunque le hizo un gesto con la mano, él sólo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza como señal de que lo había recibido.

—Oye, Hak… ¿la que pasó no es tu novia?

Había alcanzado a oír que un chico le preguntó e inmediatamente se escondió. Se encontró a si misma queriendo saber la respuesta.

—Lo era —confirmó él.

Sintió algo parecido a un pinchazo helado en su pecho al oír negar algo que ella misma se había empeñado en aclararle que no eran… Hak había decidido unilateralmente acabar con la supuesta relación que tenían, y ni siquiera le había informado al respecto. Forzosamente él había entrado en su vida y de la misma forma había decidido salir, sin dar un aviso.

¿Quién se creía él que era…?

.

—Hija —dijo su padre —. ¿Estás bien?

Había estado callada durante la cena.

—¿No te gustó la comida? —quiso saber su padre —. Podemos pedir que preparen otra cosa.

" _Estás acostumbrada a que hagan lo que quieras sin que te lo cuestionen…"_

Sentía rabia al recordar a Hak y sus palabras despectivas hacia ella, tan ciertas a la vez.

" _Princesa…"_

Su voz ronca resonaba en su cabeza… la forma en que le decía princesa para irritarla, realmente lo conseguía...

" _Eres la hija única de una familia adinerada y tienes empleados que te sirven una cena que te fue consultada antes, porque no se atreverían a darte algo que tu paladar de princesa rechace"_

Recordaba sus palabras como si sólo se las hubiese dicho el día anterior…

—¿Yona, cariño? —insistió su papá —. ¿Quieres que preparen otra cosa?

—¡No! ¡Está bien! La cena está bien —respondió con rapidez.

—Estás distraída… —recalcó.

—No tengo mucho apetito —reconoció.

—¿Tienes problemas con Hak? —indagó él.

La cuchara cayó bruscamente en el bol. Su padre era un hombre perceptivo.

—Todo está bien con él –dijo evasivamente.

—Es bueno saberlo —expresó sonriente —. Estaba muy preocupado por la salud de su abuelo…

¿La salud de su abuelo? ¿Había estado atribulado por eso? Ella no había tenido la menor idea. Su padre sabía más de él que ella.

—Debe ser muy complicado para él que el abuelo que lo cuidó desde niño esté mal de salud —se lamentó -. Es bueno que seas comprensiva con él.

Se sintió vulnerable de pronto.

—Papá, no tengo hambre y tengo muchas tareas pendientes —indicó —. ¿Está bien si me retiro?

Él consintió la petición y sin demora se fue a su habitación.

Hak era un completo misterio y eso era lo único que sabía de él.

.

Desde hacía días que no veía al conserje. Él había sido muy amable con ella el primer día, cuando no conocía el recinto y él personalmente la llevó a cada uno de los lugares por los que preguntó, desde entonces ella le compraba ginseng, de modo de cuidarlo, ya que él mismo decía que se sentía cansado, y ella sin falta se lo llevaba.

—¿Y el señor conserje? —consultó.

Hacía más de una semana que no lo veía, por lo que se decidió a preguntar por él.

—¿El señor Son? —dijo la persona que lo reemplazaba —. Ya no trabaja aquí…

La noticia fue como un balde de agua fría. No había podido ni siquiera despedirse de él… ella lo conocía por "Mundok" no por "señor Son"

—¿Qué…? ¿Por qué? —averiguó desconcertada.

—Decidió que ya era tiempo de descansar —aclaró el hombre —. Pero pregúntele al nieto más información. Ahí viene.

Ella se volteó, queriendo saber más sobre lo que acababa de enterarse y ante sus ojos incredulos se encontró con Hak.

—La chica está interesada en la salud de tu abuelo, Hak —la delató el hombre.

¿El señor Mundok era el abuelo de Hak? "Hak Son", "Señor Son"… tenía sentido, pero nunca los había relacionado. Nunca los vio juntos. No se parecían tampoco…

—Hola, princesa… —saludó.

Habían sido tres semanas las que no lo había oído llamarla así.

—¿Eres el nieto de Mundok? —preguntó sin creérselo.

Él se volvió serio, como pocas veces lo vio.

—Ahora qué sabes que soy el nieto del conserje, ¿sientes alivio de que ya no seamos novios? —preguntó.

Ese había sido un comentario con resentimiento que no le había agradado en lo más mínimo. La parte en la que él simplemente asumía que a ella le importaría su procedencia y también la otra que reconocía abiertamente, que aquel noviazgo que había empezado por su propia voluntad, él también lo había acabado de manera parcial.

—Eres un imbécil –dictaminó ella.

Se fue por donde había llegado, incapaz de seguir conversando con él con toda la furia que la embargó de pronto, no obstante, no pudo avanzar mucho más, porque Hak se presentó frente a ella, irguiéndose y mostrando lo alto que era.

—Es la tercera vez que me ofendes —evidenció él.

Ella estaba decida a ignorarlo, por lo que pasó por el lado.

—Oye —dijo Hak —. ¿Simplemente pasarás de mí?

Su espalda le respondería. No pensaba mostrarle otra cosa.

—Si no me respondes, voy a conseguir que lo hagas —le advirtió —. De alguna forma u otra.

Lo había oído fuerte y claro, sin embargo no prestó oídos a esa amenaza; no alcanzó a dar cuatro pasos cuando sintió los cálidos labios de él sobre los suyos y su mano en su nuca. Hak tenía los ojos cerrados y aunque el primer contacto había sido brusco, sus labios se sentían suaves… ni siquiera luchó contra él, ella podía escapar si lo quería, no obstante no lo hizo y se entregó al que beso que él le estaba dando… y le estaba comenzando a gustar…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios :) me hacen muy feliz, por lo que apresuré todo lo que pude el cuarto capítulo, que espero que les guste, y si no, les prometo que mejorarán las cosas.**

 **Ya saben, los reviews son el motor que hace las cosas funcionen más rápido**

 **Saludos y hasta pronto :)**


	5. Capítulo Especial: Hak

**Akatsuki no Yona**

 **Hak/Yona**

 **Advertencia:** de momento ninguna.

Éste es un capítulo especial desde la perspectiva de Hak y sus razones detrás de la decisión que tomó de convertir a Yona en su novia.

* * *

 **Capítulo Especial**

Hacía días que su abuelo estaba intentando esconder que no se estaba sintiendo bien, no logrando su cometido. Sabía bien la razón por la que lo ocultaba, y para no hacerlo sentir incómodo hacía como que no lo notaba…

Desde el comienzo tuvo pleno conocimiento que ir a ese instituto sería problemático, pero que también era una buena oportunidad, y decidió tomar la beca que le ofrecieron a cambio de que representara al instituto en kendo. Ellos necesitaban algo de él, y él podía tomar ventaja de ello obteniendo una educación privilegiada; no le pareció mal, era una relación simbiótica que lo favorecía, porque el hecho era que él iba a practicar kendo fuera a donde fuera.

Mundok había sido el conserje de ese lugar toda la vida, y a través de él habían llegado a conocerlo. Habían pasado casi tres años desde entonces, y ya estaba quedando poco para terminar, y sólo entonces su abuelo no se sentiría comprometido a seguir trabajando. El viejo era simplemente testarudo y no iba a cambiar de parecer, además nadie cuestionaba además la autoridad de su abuelo. Lo llamaban "el general Mundok" y eso a él parecía enorgullecerlo.

De los gastos extras se encargó haciéndose conocido por hacer trabajos esporádicos, principalmente ayudando a mujeres, sin juzgarlas. A ninguna le faltaba el dinero, por lo que en algún momento dejó de sentirse culpable. Él necesitaba dinero y ellas lo tenían y la mayoría de ella sólo querían un poco de atención. Había notado que la mayoría de ellas lo tenían todo, pero que a su vez no tenían nada. Eran en su mayoría chicas solitarias con deseos de hablar con alguien más que otra cosa.

Había tenido ideas pre concebidas acerca de cómo ellos reaccionarían con él al ser "el becado", no obstante, aquello nunca fue tema para nadie. Jamás alguien cuestionó su estadía ahí y tampoco nunca fue excluido. No era su ambiente, pero aprendió a disfrutar de las bondades que estar en ese lugar traía consigo.

Era amigo de todos y de nadie en realidad.

.

Había oído en los pasillos que llegaría la hija del primer ministro a estudiar a ese instituto y lo cierto es que a él le daba igual quien llegara, su vida seguiría siendo lo que siempre fue, llegara quien llegara, no obstante fuera de lo que imaginó, su vida si cambió. Nunca había experimentado algo semejante, pero sus ojos no pudieron apartarse de la chica que caminaba junto a su abuelo.

Había sido su cabello que en primera instancia, porque tan pronto sus ojos vieron aquel color tan vivo, no hubo posibilidad alguna de que no se detuviera a mirarla tan pronto descubrió, que además de tener ese cabello, su rostro era el más hermoso que hubiese visto.

Nunca había visto una mujer con aquellas características, y una sensación ardorosa lo embargó, haciéndolo sentir vulnerable como nunca se hubiese sentido en la vida, dejándolo aturdido por unos momentos, pero cuando se percató que si ellos seguían en esa dirección definitivamente lo verían, y en ese estado no podía ser visto, por lo que sin ser notado, se fue por otro camino, quedándose con la sensación de que en reaidad lo que había pasado era que había huido.

Y más tarde deseó haberle hecho caso a ese instinto primario. Él había sido alertado acerca de la presencia de esa chica y no había atendido aquella advertencia…

Cada vez que la veía en algún lugar, no podía evitar que sus ojos la siguieran hasta que desaparecía de su rango de visión.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Jae-Ha —. Es bonita, pero se huele que involucrarse con ella traerá problemas… supongo que sabes quién es.

Hak forzadamente retiró sus ojos de ella y los dirigió a su amigo.

—La chica que comentan todos, ¿no? —concluyó —. No, no me interesa en realidad, sólo veía su cabello...

—Es cierto —acotó él —. Ese color verdaderamente capta la atención de quien lo mire.

Había decidido ignorar todo lo concerniente a ella, porque Jae-Ha estaba en lo cierto. Ella no era una chica adecuada para fijar la atención y todos los demás estudiantes parecían haber pensado lo mismo, porque la evitaban. En un instituto como ese y siendo ellos quienes eran, a muchos no les convenía esa atención extra.

La chica estaba todo el tiempo sola, aun ya habiendo pasado un tiempo más que prudente desde que había llegado. No tenía un solo amigo.

Y no se sentía agradado con eso que estaba pasando ante sus ojos.

Tampoco le gustaba cuando las personas la pasaban a llevar, cuando intentaba comprar algo y no lograba obtenerlo, o cuando la veía en el pasillo, intentando darse paso porque no le permitían pasar.

Para cuando se dio cuenta de que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba demasiado consciente de su existencia, ya era tarde, y aunque intentó un par de veces mirar hacia otro lugar, sus ojos volvían a ella no importando la circunstancia, por lo que cuando un día ella, a quien siempre miraba desde lejos, se le acercó fue algo completamente inaudito, y tal como su apariencia le parecía visualmente exquisita, también lo hizo su suave voz…

—¿Hak Son?

Escuchar su nombre hizo que su corazón se acelerara.

—Sí —respondió —. ¿Y tú quién eres?

Él sabía perfectamente bien quién era ella, pero no debía ponerse en evidencia.

—Soy Yona —dijo ella —. Estoy en primero.

Por supuesto que él estaba en pleno conocimiento sobre quién era ella, a qué clase pertenecía, y también cuándo le tocaba educación física.

La había mirado en incontables ocasiones, pero nunca desde tan cerca, y se estaba comenzando a sentir extraño, ya que ella seguía frente a él, pero no parecía como si fuera a decir otra palabra.

—¿Y…? ¿Por qué me hablas? —quiso saber —. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

No llegaba a hacerse una idea de por qué le estaba hablando.

—Sí —respondió finalmente —. He escuchado de ti…

Eso era interesante y por unos segundos imaginó que tal vez ella también se había fijado en él.

—Y dime… ¿qué es lo que has oído de mí? —indagó.

Había comenzado a acercarse por inercia, buscando la respuesta que ella se estaba tardando en dar, pero aquella acción resultó contraproducente, porque estableció una distancia que antes no había habido.

—He escuchado… —le explicó —. Que haces trabajos un poco distintos a los convencionales.

¿Sus actividades habían llegado a sus oídos? Le parecía algo extraño, dado que no era algo que demasiadas personas supieran, y ella en particular… Esa no era información que debiera manejar.

—Eso es correcto —confirmó.

Tenía interés a donde quería llegar.

—Y… ¿tienes alguna clase de tarifa estandarizada, como por hora o algo así? —consultó.

Aquello le había divertido.

—Eso depende de la clase de trabajo que quieres que haga —le siguió el juego —. De la dificultad y la cantidad tiempo requerido.

Ella asintió y tardó unos segundos en volver a hablar.

—¿Cuánto me costaría que fueras mi novio?

Lo primero que pensó, tras procesar sus palabras fue que no le cobraría absolutamente nada, sería lo suficientemente bueno el solo hecho de poder estar cerca de ella y llegar a conocerla, no obstante fue inevitable recordar las palabras de Jae-Ha: "involucrarse con ella traería problemas"

Había hecho el papel de novio con algunas chicas, algunas incluso se habían tomado atribuciones con él confundiendo las cosas, pero nunca ninguna le había pedido expresamente "ser su novio", y por lo que él tenía cuidado con la clase de peticiones a las que accedía.

—Te has hecho una idea equivocada —aclaró —. No doy esa clase de servicios.

Ella parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero fuera de retractarse como imaginó que lo haría, ella corrigió sus palabras.

—Me equivoqué —dijo con rapidez —. Lo plantearé de nuevo… ¿cuánto me costaría que _fingieras_ ser mi novio?

No lo entendió, pero de algún modo se sintió decepcionado de que ella resultara ser como todas las demás chicas de su clase, comprando aquello que no podían tener y haciéndose una imagen en base a apariencias.

—Primero… ¿por qué alguien como _tú_ necesita que alguien finja ser su novio? —demandó saber.

La chica era hermosa, de seguro no necesitaba de algo como eso.

—¿Siempre preguntas las razones a tus clientas? —dijo con enojo.

Al parecer ella tenía bastante carácter, porque esa pregunta no fue respondida con la misma inseguridad con la que se había presentado ante él.

—No, usualmente sólo pido la mitad del dinero acordado y luego, cuando finaliza mi trabajo, cobro la otra mitad —le informó —. Pero nunca me habían pedido algo como eso, por eso me da cierta curiosidad… además el aceptar ser tu novio traería consigo ciertas consecuencias, por eso quería saber si vale la pena el motivo.

No tenía intenciones de aceptar el trabajo, pero aun así se sentía que quería saber el motivo para semejante petición.

—¿Consecuencias? —dijo insegura de entender a qué se refería.

—Por supuesto, si finjo ser tu novio eso restringiría mis movimientos —expuso con naturalidad —. Me gusta hacer las cosas bien.

Si aceptaba la solicitud, eso implicaría que tendría que acabar con cualquier otro trabajo actual o futuro, lo que traería irremediablemente consigo pérdidas.

—No comprendí del todo, pero si aceptas te diré mis razones —contestó ella

Por supuesto que no entendería; ella no tenía que preocuparse de cómo hacer para que todas las facturas pudieran ser pagadas a tiempo y así su abuelo no tuviera que preocuparse…

—Me temo que si quieres que acepte, tendrás que explicarme el motivo —interpeló.

Él no solía titubear para decir "sí", mucho menos para decir "no", pero a ninguna de esas chicas las había observado como lo había hecho con ella. Reconocía que estaba siendo un tanto desagradable, y cuando la miró y la vio sonrojada, cayó preso de la misma sensación que había experimentado la primera vez que la vio, y volvió además junto con aquella calidad sensación también similar y paralizante, justo como se sentía el miedo.

 _Y no estaba acostumbrado a sentirlo…_

—¿Sabes? Olvídalo… te ruego por favor que no digas una palabra de esto; ¿Debo pagar por tu silencio? —sostuvo.

Con eso última parte él terminó de enfadarse ¿Por qué ella asumía que debía acallarlo con dinero?

—Estás acostumbrada a que hagan lo que quieras sin que te lo cuestionen, ¿o me equivoco? Déjame adivinar… eres hija única, familia adinerada y tienes empleados que te sirven una cena que te fue consultada antes, porque no se atreverían a darte algo que tu paladar de princesa rechace.

Ella se sintió atacada y eso él pudo percibirlo. No sabía por qué estaba siendo tan mordaz, pero sentía que debía arremeter y alejarse de ella en cuanto pudiera. No le gustaba sentirse de esa forma y ella lo conseguía con demasiada facilidad.

—Eres un imbécil —dijo ella con claridad.

No se lo esperaba, ella parecía del tipo frágil que no respondía a provocaciones, porque nunca vio que reclamara cuando no la dejaban pasar.

La acorraló, sin ánimos de amedrentarla, pero al parecer eso había conseguido.

—Fuiste tú la que me ofreció dinero por algo tan absurdo como mi silencio —dijo resuelto —. Me has ofendido dos veces. Además de llamarme _imbécil._

—El que comenzó a juzgarme fuiste tú —replicó ella.

Si él no estuviera al tanto de que ella tenía razón, no se hubiese sentido mal como lo hizo. Él había desencadenado que estuvieran ambos discutiendo.

Pensó que era demasiado pedir que no se llevara la peor impresión de él, y de manera consciente se forzó a recobrar la calma. La miró con detenimiento, batallando con el ambiguo pensamiento de que no era la idea más inteligente, pero que tampoco podía perder la oportunidad. Era la primera vez que la veía desde esa distancia que le permitiría tocarla si se lo propusiera.

—No necesitas pagarme por no decir nada —explicó -. No soy esa clase de persona.

—Entonces por favor, olvida todo lo que hablamos.

Sintió algo en el estómago al escucharla decir eso. Había querido ahuyentarla en primer lugar, y no mucho después no sabía que decir para retenerla. Estar con ella traía mucha confusión a su mente.

—¿Podrías dejarme ir? —consultó —. No me lo estás permitiendo.

Sólo en ese momento se había dado cuenta de que la había acorralado; la chica iba a llevarse la peor impresión de él e iba estar completamente justificada.

—Yona…

Sus ojos y los suyos se encontraron por unos segundos y entonces él deseó que esos segundos se convirtieran en minutos. Quería poder volver a mirarla de esa manera.

Decidió aceptar la propuesta que ella le había hecho en un comienzo, aunque siguiera pensando que no era la mejor decisión que pudiera tomar.

—Mis servicios no son baratos —enfatizó.

—De todos modos ya no los quiero —rechazó.

Ella se marchó y él le había demostrado que si era un completo imbécil, como bien le había dicho ella. Yona jamás volvería a acercarse a él, y se arrepintió de haber sido tan desagradable, porque después de haber podido escucharla, conocer su fragancia, y haber visto sus ojos, sólo quería más de todo eso, aunque le asustara.

Recordó que antes de encontrarse con ella, iba camino a su entrenamiento y al mirar la hora ya se le había hecho tarde, y aun no estaba listo.

Lo iban a castigar…

—Llegas tarde —le llamó la atención el instructor.

—Lo siento —se disculpó.

—Mientras no se vuelva a repetir, está bien —respondió.

Estar en ese lugar, que bien podía llamar su terreno, lo distrajo de lo que había sucedido, por todo el tiempo que duró el entrenamiento…

.

Ella, después de ese encuentro, sabía que él existía y lo evitaba. No se había equivocado al dar por hecho que se había llevado la peor de las impresiones. Era muy gracioso ver que intentaba pasar desapercibida con aquel color de cabello que podía verse desde donde fuera que estuviera.

Seguía estando sola todo el tiempo y ya era evidente que eso no iba a cambiar.

Había tenido el tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta de que el del problema había sido causado por él, porque la suya había sido una reacción propia de alguien que sabía que tenía menos y que asumía que todos lo tenían en cuenta, pero ella no tenía idea de quién era él, o de si era o un becado o no. De seguro lo de haberle ofrecido dinero había sido algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada, o algo que pensaba que debía hacer. En su mundo todo y todos tenían un precio.

Debía dejar de asumir lo peor de la gente; su abuelo le había dicho que él era el prejuicioso, no los demás y había concluido finalmente que había sido un tonto… había desperdiciado la oportunidad de llegar a conocerla, porque ya lo admitía, al menos para sí mismo. A él le gustaba Yona, la chica que había sido etiquetada de "poco adecuada".

Había sido desde que la había visto, pero sólo después de meses se atrevió a aceptarlo.

Fue cuando la pasaron a llevar y no le pidieron disculpas que él decidió hacer algo para evitar que eso siguiera sucediendo. Y no pensó que su oportunidad llegaría tan pronto, pero decidió tomarla tan pronto vio que podría.

—Yona —dijo su nombre —. ¿Buscabas a alguien en particular?

Le gustaba su nombre, le venía bien, pero se sentía extraño llamándola así.

—No a ti, eso tenlo por seguro —clarificó.

Le gustó que no titubeara al responderle ¿por qué no podía ser de la misma forma cuando no le permitían el paso y quería obtener algo de la tienda?

—Eso lo tengo claro; has hecho un trabajo excelente escondiéndote y evitándome desde ese día —expuso —. Pero, ¿sabes algo…? tu cabello no pasa desapercibido y aunque trates de ocultarte, no se te da bien.

Su expresión ratificó lo que él había supuesto era lo correcto: ella lo había estado evitando. Al menos no se podía quejar se haberle resultado indiferente…

Lo anticipó tan pronto escuchó unos pasos del otro lado. Ella sería golpeada por la puerta cuando la otra persona la abriera, pero él había decidido hacia unos días que nunca más nadie ni nada la pasaría a llevar.

—¡Ten cuidado! —le advirtió a la otra persona.

La culpa era de ella, y lo sabía, pero no tenía que explicarle a la esa persona que estaba al tanto de ello.

Y esa persona a la que había enfrentado no podía ser la más conveniente. Era el chismoso que nadie quería cerca porque no sabía mantener su boca cerrada.

—Fíjate en la cara de quien abres la puerta, casi golpeas a mi novia —dijo con enojo —. Y no me gusta cuando algo o alguien que no sea yo la toque.

La expresión de Yona fue la misma de desconcierto que la del hombre en frente de ellos, quien se disculpó y desapareció en los pasillos. Él tuvo la completa seguridad de que iba a extender el rumor.

—¡Oye! —solicitó su atención —. Él no tuvo la culpa y en cualquier caso no soy tu novia.

Ella enfatizó en el "no soy tu novia".

—Pero por alguna razón querías serlo, ¿no? —dijo sonriendo.

No sabía los motivos que había tenido en primer lugar para decirle

—Te dije que lo olvidaras —reiteró.

La mueca que hizo que ella le pareciera especialmente linda.

—¿Pero qué puedo hacer? No conseguí olvidarlo… ¿qué harás, princesa? —quiso saber —. Ese tipo al que amenacé es el tipo con la lengua más larga de todo este lugar… de aquí a que terminen las clases todos se enteraran de nuestra relación

Su rostro se desencajó. Esa reacción era la esperada.

—¿Qué relación? ¡Nosotros no tenemos nada! —rebatió.

—Pero eso no es lo que piensa él… y estoy seguro de que dirá lo que él crea —sostuvo —. Me tengo que ir… te esperaré a la salida.

Se acercó a ella y aunque no iba a besarla, se sintió tentado. Sus labios estaban tan cerca de los suyos, y su aroma hizo que su cerebro dejara de hacer sinapsis por unos segundos, pudiendo únicamente pensar que el olor de su shampoo debía ser enfrascado y vendido para la posteridad a forma de revitalizante.

—Y con esto, desde dónde él está mirando, creerá que te besé —murmuró con esfuerzo —. Eres oficialmente mi novia, Yona…

Era la manera equivocada de aproximarse a ella, y lo sabía… pero no tenía idea de qué otra cosa hacer, seguir batallando no valía el esfuerzo, porque de momento que sus ojos y los de él hicieron contacto, él se había hecho adicto.

Por otro lado también se había planteado la posibilidad de que ella le pidiera lo mismo que a él a otro hombre y había sido ese el detonante para que él se decidiera a hacer lo que voluntariamente había decidido: si ella iba a tener un novio él quería ser ese hombre.

Sentía mucha curiosidad por esa mujer y una urgente necesidad de llegar a conocerla, aunque esa forma no fuera la forma correcta...

* * *

 **Primero que todo, espero que les agradara esta actualización. Es muy posible que saque otro capítulo antes de navidad, pero eso, por supuesto, depende de como les agrade (o no) éste. Afortunadamente ya tengo más tiempo porque diciembre ha sido un mes en el que apenas he podido descansar, ya que estaba terminando mi último semestre en la universidad y... ¡ya lo terminé! asi que estoy casi libre. Mientras no consiga un trabajo, estaré feliz de estar escribiendo.**

 **La razón por la que la historia no avanzó es que creo que quedaban dudas acerca de cómo había surgido el interés de Hak en Yona, aunque quizás surgieron otras interrogantes. De haber más capítulos desde su perspectiva (no lo descarto) serían todos así, especiales. La historia quiero que la narre exclusivamente ella.**

 **Ya, por si no nos leemos antes, espero que tengan todos un excelente fin de año y éxito en todos sus proyectos.**

 **Responderé a continuación los reviews:**

 _ **HinaHitsugaya**_ : espero que te agrade este capítulo, gracias por dejarme reviews :)

 _ **skarllet Northman:**_ por el contrario, gracias a ti por dedicar algo de tu tiempo a leerme. Ojalá este especial sea de tu agrado.

 _ **DiizGiirlJess:**_ me hizo gracias tu review, porque realmente no creo haber tardado taaanto con el capítulo jajajaaja, gracias por tus comentarios, siempre me haces saber tu opinión.

 ** _torposoplo12_ :** Gracias! Me gusta mucho que me dejes saber qué piensas acerca de lo que escribo, me hace muy feliz que te agrade.

 _ **vane-of-the dawn:**_ jajajaja no tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces con tus palabras. Que no pudieras contenerte en una hora que no se supone que leyeras algo, y que simplemente cedieras porque no pudiste evitarlo es muy decidor, por lo mismo gracias, espero seguir escribiendo cosas que te agraden lo suficiente como para impacientarte a ese punto. ¡Hasta pronto!

 _ **Nfirefly:**_ Hola, espero que te agradara este capítulo ya que es justo lo que pedías: un capítulo desde la perspectiva de Hak.  
-Por otro lado ten por seguro que las sugerencias no me molestan, no te preocupes por eso, como en mi país se dice: "en pedir no hay engaño". De todos modos era algo que tenía pensado, pero si es que llego a hacer más capítulos desde la perspectiva de Hak serían todos especiales, la historia la quiero contar desde la perspectiva de ella.  
-Referente a Soo-won, de algún modo no le es indiferente, tienes razón.  
-Cuídate mucho y espero seguir contando con tus comentarios, ya que las buenas ideas siempre pueden ser atendidas :)

 _ **Sarahi Flores:**_ ¡Hola! Espero que estés bien. Eres la más entusiasta en lo referente a esta historia y eso te lo agradezco demasiado.

Tengo que decirte eso sí que yo no escribo historias eternas. Se me dan las historias más cortas, y está en particular estimo que serán entre diez y quince capítulos, dependiendo por supuesto de la recepción.

 _ **Nanami-HmL:**_ Qué bueno que te gustara el capítulo anterior, y ojalá tengas la misma apreciación de este, aunque la historia en realidad no avanzara como quizás lo esperabas.  
-Por supuesto que actualizo rápido, porque ustedes se han portado muy bien conmigo y así como responden yo me siento en la necesidad de hacerlo del mismo modo.  
-Y habrán más besos y no "solamente besos", si me entiendes… Hak va en serio, eso te lo garantizo.  
Cuídate y gracias por el review. ¡Hasta pronto!

 _ **FlynnChan:**_ ¡Hola! ¡Espero que estés muy bien!  
-¡Sí! La besó, y te aseguro que no sólo la besará en los capítulos que vienen más adelante… tú ya me entiendes jajajaja  
-¡Qué bueno que estés entusiasmada leyéndome acá también! =)  
-No, tú eres la genial acá :) gracias por tu apoyo todo este tiempo. Y no te preocupes, que voy a seguir escribiendo por harto tiempo más

 _ **Guest:**_ ojalá que esto haya sido lo suficientemente pronto jajaajja  
-Qué bueno que te encantara, gracias por dejarme un comentario.

 _ **Rachel:**_ Gracias por tu comentario tan delicado, y por recalcar eso de no es fácil escribir y publicar. Es lo más complicado atreverse a publicar y esperar que eso guste, es cierto, causa cierta incertidumbre, pero sus palabras me han hecho sentir confiada con que lo que plasmo les agrada, así que pienso continuar haciéndolo.  
Ojalá este capítulo te agrade y si no, que al menos aclarara dudas, es sería lo suficientemente bueno. Saludos y muchas gracias por tu tiempo.

 ** _Review n°43_ :** no he podido leer tu comentario, la página muestra que apareció otro comentario pero no sé qué dice. Es terrible tener que esperar para saber que dices, pero sea lo que sea que diga, agradezco tu tiempo.

 _ **¡Hasta pronto espero!**_


	6. Capítulo V

**Akatsuki no Yona**

 **Yona/Hak**

 **Advertencia: ninguna de momento. Leve OoC y futuras situaciones para adultos**

* * *

 **Capítulo V**

Había pensado que aquello ocurría en un escenario distinto, con otra persona y en un momento planeado, en un contexto que llevara a ello, no en el instituto, a vista y paciencia de quien mirara y con un hombre que no era Soo-Won, sin embargo estaba ahí, junto a Hak, quien un día había decidido que sería parte de su vida, pero que al otro decidió otra cosa.

Su corazón se había agitado, podía sentir sus mejillas acaloradas y que además ese beso impetuoso le había comenzado a gustar. No había besado antes, pero conocía bien la teoría y lo que estaba recibiendo era un beso incompleto, y cuando sintió que ya no estaba en contacto con los labios de él, abrió los ojos, y vio a Hak con una sonrisa.

—Tenías los ojos cerrados… —se burló —. ¿Te estaba comenzando a gustar, princesa?

Quiso negar esa aseveración, pero antes de conseguirlo, él volvió a hablar.

—¿Por qué estabas tan decidida a ignorarme? —inquirió él.

Si él no se lo hubiese mencionado, ella no lo hubiese recordado: había olvidado qué había llevado a ello y era que se había molestado que asumiera cosas de ella, pero no quiso responderle con la verdad.

—Me pregunto… si te beso nuevamente, ¿obtendría una respuesta? —averiguó.

Comenzó a aproximarse y Yona retrocedió.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo —amenazó —. No vuelvas a besarme.

Estaba asustada. La forma en la que él hablaba no se parecía a la que siempre ocupaba con ella y no sabía cómo reaccionaría si volvía a besarla. Posiblemente volvería a cerrar los ojos…

—No te preocupes, no lo volveré a hacer —aseguró.

Algo acerca de esa aseveración no terminó de agradarle, pero le dio la tranquilidad que anhelaba para estar frente a él tras lo acontecido.

—Dale mis saludos a Mundok —solicitó —. Y dile que… me hubiese gustado poder despedirme de él y que se cuide mucho…

Necesitaba irse y refugiarse en el seguro resguardo que sólo adquiriendo distancia podría obtener, por lo que tras pedirle que le diera el mensaje a su abuelo, ella siguió el camino que había sido interrumpido en un comienzo.

—No se lo diré —negó Hak.

Deseó detenerse y preguntarle el motivo de no hacer algo que no le costaría trabajo, pero se sentía afectada todavía por el beso, sin embargo Hak sostuvo su mano, impidiendo el paso.

—Tú puedes decírselo… si quieres —sugirió con una voz suave.

¿Le estaba diciendo que podía llevarla a ver a Mundok? La sola idea le agradaba bastante.

—¿De verdad? —consultó más entusiasmada de lo que había planeado mostrarse.

Hak asintió, y Yona miró sus manos todavía unidas, sólo entonces él la soltó. Ella se quedó frente a él sin la necesidad de que él la sujetara.

—Al viejo le alegraría verte —afirmó —. Él habla de ti…

—¿En serio habla de mí? —consultó alegre y curiosa —. ¿Mañana estaría bien?

—Supongo que estará bien… —respondió inseguro —. Sin embargo, princesa… quiero que vivas la experiencia de llegar a nuestra casa... Tú, yo y la aventura del transporte público… ¿crees poder con ello?

Nuevamente lo estaba haciendo, asumiendo que ella no podría hacer algo dada su condición social, pero, ¿qué tan complejo podía ser? De seguro exageraba. Sería subir a un bus o a un subterráneo, caminar un poco tal vez; él la estaba desafiando.

Nunca había viajado en algo distinto a un auto conducido por un chofer, y recientemente había empezado a sentir curiosidad de hacer cosas distintas, y aquello le emocionaba, porque era definitivamente diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada, y nunca había tenido un motivo para hacerlo, y él se lo estaba dando. Hak la había subestimado nuevamente, y quiso demostrarle con hechos que ella no era quien él creía, lo complejo sería convencer a su padre que no necesitaría del chofer y que no insistiera en que los fueran a dejar, dándole más motivos a ese hombre para burlarse de ella, no obstante había olvidado algo con la emoción de ver a Mundok habiendo ya aceptado ir: ellos se habían besado, y por más que trató de ignorarlo, volvía a sentir la calidez de los labios de él sobre los suyos cada vez recordaba que eso había sucedido en realidad; cuando aceptó ver a Mundok no sopesó ese hecho… estar cerca de Hak no iba a ser tan simple si tenía demasiado en cuenta ese suceso. Iba a tener que dejar de pensar en ello, tal como de seguro él no le daba la misma importancia que ella.

.

Las clases al otro día se hicieron soporíferas y lentas y tanto como quería que llegara la hora de salida, deseó también que no llegara nunca. Iba a estar a solas con Hak por un tiempo indeterminado y no sabía bien qué sentir al respecto.

No había imaginado que en el transporte público hubiese tan poco espacio y que con cada frenada su cuerpo terminaría en contacto con el de él, o que tardara tanto en llegar de un punto a otro y que no a mucho andar estaba comenzando a sentirse mareada.

—Princesa, ¿estás bien? Tienes un color verdoso en tu rostro —dijo Hak con mofa.

No quería demostrar debilidad ante él, no quería ser motivo de sus burlas, por lo que ella simplemente ignoró el mareo tan bien como pudo.

Era sorprendente que cuando pensaba que el bus estaría menos congestionado porque se bajaban bastantes personas, un número que duplicaba a los que se bajaban subía, y si antes había considerado que había poco espacio, no tenía idea que aquello siempre podía empeorar, no obstante cuando apoyó la espalda en la ventana, Hak se quedó frente a ella, valiéndose de sus brazos para darle espacio y no aplastarla.

—¿Te sientes bien? —reiteró la pregunta.

En esa oportunidad no pudo percibir burla alguna y sólo entonces se animó a preguntar.

—¿Falta mucho? —averiguó.

—No, no demasiado —aseguró él.

Eso la alivió, el vaivén del bus, la cercanía de Hak y lo ambiguo que podía resultar él estaba consiguiendo que no se sintiera demasiado bien.

—¿Es la primera vez que te subes a un bus, princesa? —indagó él.

Tímidamente asintió y pudo ver su rostro sonriente.

—No te mofes de mi —solicitó avergonzada.

—No me estoy _mofando_ … Encuentro admirable que realmente te decidieras a vivirlo —contestó él —. ¿Cuántas cosas que para mí son cotidianas para ti son un misterio?

La última vez que había estado su rostro así de cerca, se habían besado y era inevitable evocar aquel recuerdo tan reciente.

—Me siento muy tentado a averiguarlo… —susurró él sugerentemente.

Aunque intentó eludirlo, sus ojos y los de él se encontraron, y ella se preguntó si él también estaba pensando en el beso de ayer; dependía de ella el responderle algo y disipar ese ambiente, sin embargo quedó atrapada en sus ojos azules y en la sensación que la recorría cada que vez que sentía el roce de su cuerpo contra el de ella, intentando además encontrar dónde estaba la broma detrás de sus palabras, pero antes de poder dilucidar algo, él dejó de mirarla interrumpiendo el momento, tomó su mano sin haber necesidad y se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre y solicitó que el bus se detuviese, para luego ayudarla a bajar del bus una vez que éste se estacionó.

No era que no estuviese acostumbrada a esa clase de gestos, pero no se imaginó esas atenciones provenientes de él, quien la sujetó con firmeza, hasta que ella tuvo ambos pies en tierra, y sólo entonces dejó de tocarla.

—Llegamos… casi —le dejó saber —. Debemos pasar a comprar y tendremos que caminar un poco.

Caminaron por una calle larga, y ella observó que Hak saludaba a todas las personas que veía y se detenía unos segundos a preguntarles cómo estaban.

—Saludas a todos por acá… —recalcó ella.

—Crecí aquí —dijo sonriente —. Todos nos conocemos.

Ella pensó en sus vecinos y en que difícilmente había visto quién vivía en la casa más próxima, que de hecho si se detenía a analizarlo, nunca había visto. Ni siquiera conocía la cara de sus vecinos…

Hak se detuvo en un lugar y entró. Ella lo siguió; era un lugar pequeño, y no fue su impresión que el chico que le entregó unas bolsas de Hak, al verla le hizo un pequeño desprecio y no hizo ninguna referencia a su presencia, aunque hicieron contacto visual. Hak lo notó también, por lo que le hizo el comentario.

—No lo tomes demasiado en serio —advirtió Hak —. Yoon es un tanto prejuicioso respecto a la gente como tú…

—¿La gente como yo? —averiguó insegura de querer saberlo.

—La gente como tú: con dinero, linda y con clase —describió.

Todo aquello debió molestarle, pero no pudo evitar notar que él le había dicho "linda" y no había sonado como algo positivo como debiese parecer…

—¿Y él cómo sabría eso? —indagó —. No tuviste tiempo de decirle algo sobre mí… él simplemente me odió.

—Princesa… eso se huele a la distancia —aseguró él —. No es algo de lo que estés consciente o puedas evitar; es innato.

Se quedó reflexionando acerca de lo que él le dijo… ¿verdaderamente la gente podía ver _sólo_ eso en ella o era ella realmente _sólo_ eso?

—Estamos por llegar —anunció él.

El aviso la sacó de su ensimismamiento y Hak la guio hasta su casa.

—¡Hak! ¡Hak! —lo llamó un niño pequeño —. ¿Trajiste la comida?

Le entregó las bolsas adquiridas previamente al niño que corrió hacia donde ella imaginaba que estaba la cocina.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó ella curiosa.

—Mi hermano menor —respondió.

El niño regresó y en esa ocasión se detuvo frente a ella, como notando por primera vez que ella estaba ahí..

—¿Es tu novia, Hak? —averiguó dubitativo.

Según lo que ella entendía no lo era. Él la había negado.

—¿Lo eres? —insistió en saber el pequeño.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —indagó ella.

—Tae-Yeon —contestó.

Tae-Yeon, no soy su novia, pero vengo a ver a Mundok… ¿dónde está?

Tan pronto lo mencionó, el hombre mayor apareció.

—¡Señorita Yona! —exclamó con sorpresa —. ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Hak te trajo?

Se acercó al hombre y él la estrechó con afecto. Había imaginado que se vería más desgastado, pero estaba tal como la última vez que compartieron.

—Se ve bien —dijo ella —. Me da gusto verlo.

—¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! —recalcó —. Hak exagera… ¡no me gusta estar de inútil en la casa!

—Tae-Yeon necesita una figura adulta en la casa —aseguró él.

—¡Yo no haré nada que cause problemas! —aseveró el pequeño —. ¡El abuelo no necesita cuidarme!

Yona observó que aquella era una discusión que no estaba resuelta entre ellos.

Hak y Mundok tenían un montón de diferencias de opinión y fue divertido ver como el hombre intentaba instruirlo con lecciones de vida y cómo insistía en que le llamara "abuelo" y no "viejo" de una manera que rozaba la amenaza.

Hak se había excusado hacia un rato y no había vuelto, pero estaba tan entretenida escuchando las historias de juventud de Mundok que no había notado que en realidad no se estaba haciendo más temprano.

—Se está tardando —evidenció el anciano —. Tae-Yeon, ¿podrías ir por Hak?

—¡Yona! ¿Quieres ir conmigo a buscarlo a su habitación? —preguntó Tae-Yeon.

Miró la hora y en realidad faltaba poco para que oscureciera. No creía que fuera prudente ir a su habitación, pero antes de poder decir algo al respecto, el hermano menor de Hak —que no se parecía en nada a él —la llevaba de la mano en dirección a él.

—Es esa puerta —indicó —. Yo iré a preparar la cena…

—No tengo hambre, no te preocupes por mí —solicitó ella —. Me iré pronto.

—Te llamaré cuando esté listo –el niño la ignoró.

Se acercó a la puerta que Tae-Yeon indicó y aunque golpeó no hubo respuesta, sin embargo al voltearse se encontró con Hak

—¿Me estabas buscando? —dijo sonriendo él.

Se sonrojó. De seguro se había dado cuenta de que había tratado de escuchar a través de la puerta para determinar si estaba él en la habitación o no.

—Tae-Yeon me dijo que esa es tu habitación… —musitó ella.

Él pasó por su lado y abrió la puerta en la que antes se había apoyado, y la dejó abierta tras pasar. Ella lo tomó como una invitación.

—Creo que es hora de que me vaya, según tu opinión… ¿ya viví la experiencia? ¿Puedo llamar para que me vengan a buscar? —consultó —. ¿O me irás a dejar?

Hak sonrió y le dijo que llamara para que la fueran a buscar, pero cuando intentó darle las indicaciones de a dónde debía ir por ella, se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de dónde estaba. Miró al hombre que intentaba contener la risa y le entregó el teléfono enfadada al haber caído en su trampa.

Él le dijo a su chofer que estuviera ahí en dos horas, lo que le daba a entender que estaba invitada a cenar.

—No quiero incomodar —justificó ella.

En realidad no quería molestar.

—No lo haces… —respondió él —. Te gustará tanto la comida de Yoon que querrás volver… ¿te atreves a cenar algo sin saber lo que es?

Otro desafío por parte de él respecto a la vida de princesa que él daba por hecho que llevaba en su casa. Si lo tomaba en cuenta y respondía en el mismo tono, esa iba a ser otra discusión.

—Lo voy a intentar —respondió confiada —. Quizás termine sorprendiéndote.

Se fijó por primera vez en su habitación y observó como una pared estaba completamente llena de medallas, trofeos y placas conmemorativas. Se acercó y en todas las que vio apreció que eran por la obtención del primer lugar.

—El viejo insistió —dijo avergonzado —. Las tenía guardadas…

Ella no pensaba nada al respecto, excepto que ella nunca había ganado nada. Jamás había competido o participado en algo que la hiciera merecedora de algún reconocimiento. Su padre le daba todo, menos crédito acerca de sus capacidades u oportunidades para desarrollarlas o descubrirlas, y ella tampoco se había molestado en demostrarle lo contrario…

—¿Por qué dejaste de buscarme en el instituto? —soltó sin rodeos.

Nunca había sido tan directa, pero no sabía si después tendría otra oportunidad de estar a solas con él nuevamente.

—Pensé que preferirías eso —contestó después de un momento.

Sí, eso suponía ella también.

—No quiero seguir forzando las cosas… —agregó él luego.

¿Forzar las cosas? ¿Entonces él ya no la buscaría más? El saberlo no le hacía sentir bien, pero no había demasiado que decir al respecto.

—Entiendo —dijo ella.

—No, no lo haces… si lo hicieras no hubieses entrado a mi habitación —evidenció él —. Tendrías consciencia de que no es sensato.

—¿Por qué? —indagó más a fondo.

Él la miraba incrédulo de que ella no notara a qué se refería, pero lo cierto era que en primera instancia no lo captó, pero luego lo volvió a pensar y se dio cuenta de a qué estaba aludiendo y sintió su rostro arder.

—Ah… ya veo —expresó.

—Eso dices, sin embargo sigues acá… —evidenció él.

Desde hacía un rato que era como si no pudiera pensar. Él le decía las cosas que estaba haciendo mal de manera explícita, y aun así ella no las podía corregir. ¿Siempre había sido ella tan torpe en el aspecto social?

—¿Sabes que estás provocando que quiera besarte nuevamente? —insinuó —. Si no lo sabes te aviso que estoy a un segundo de hacerlo.

Tal como dijo, un segundo después podía sentir como sus labios se rozaban apenas, y cada segundo que transcurría hacía que sintiera su estómago revuelto y contraído.

Él tenía los ojos tan abiertos como ella y la distancia era tan poca que compartían el aire. Su corazón latía desbocado y su respiración pasó de ser un ejercicio inconsciente de su cuerpo a uno que tenía que instruirse para lograr llevarlo a cabo.

Sintió la calidez de sus labios junto a los suyos por unos breves segundos, hasta que escuchó a Tae-Yeon llamarlos. Los había estado observando desde la puerta que había quedado abierta.

—¡Me mintieron! ¡Si son novios! —dijo indicando con el dedo —. ¡Abuelo!

Hak rápidamente se alejó de ella y se acercó a su hermano, tapándole la boca.

—¿Si te digo la verdad guardarías el secreto del viejo? —consultó.

Tae-Yeon asintió y Hak solo entonces lo dejó hablar.

—Ella me pidió que fuera su novio y yo todavía no sé qué decirle —le explicó —. ¿Te gustaría que la princesa fuera la novia de tu hermano mayor?

El pequeño asintió con tal entusiasmo que ella obvió lo que él había dicho acerca de ella pidiéndole ser su novio. Aunque algo de cierto había en esa afirmación.

—¿Por qué le dices princesa? —quiso saber el niño.

Esa era una pregunta interesante, y ella le prestó atención a la respuesta.

—Es una chica que está acostumbrada a que las cosas se hagan como ella estima, ¿sabes? Hasta hoy jamás había puesto un pie en un bus… y además ella no está acostumbrada a caminar largas distancias y si la escuchas dar las gracias es posible que ese sea el día antes del juicio final —enumeró.

Tae-Yeon se rio con ganas y Hak acarició su cabello. El niño se dio cuenta de que quizás reírse de esa forma estaba mal, porque le pidió disculpas.

—Si el abuelo sabe que ella y yo estamos juntos eso podría no gustarle al viejo —argumentó.

—¡Entonces si son novios! —aseveró él.

Hak asintió.

—Iremos de inmediato, te ayudaré con la cena —dijo Hak.

El niño corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con apremio, y después los dejó solos.

—Le gustas —afirmó.

—A mí también… es un niño hermoso que no se parece en nada a ti —destacó ella.

—Por supuesto que no nos parecemos; a él y a mí el viejo nos adoptó. No estamos relacionados por sangre.

El comentario era para dejar en claro que Tae-Yeon era un niño encantador, a diferencia de él, sin embargo no esperó que Hak le diría algo así.

—¡Vamos a cenar! —dijo cambiando súbitamente de tema.

Ella lo siguió y en la cena volvió a tener la misma impresión que tuvo cuando habían estado compartiendo durante la tarde y lo que jamás le hubiese hecho adivinar la verdad tras aquella familia conformada con afecto, más no por lazos sanguíneos.

Y por otro lado, la cena había estado exquisita. Hak había tenido razón, iba a querer volver, pero no estaba segura de sí era por la cena… sentía que quería conocer más de él y de su familia.

—Me encargaré de los platos a la vuelta —anunció Hak —. La princesa y yo iremos a dar un paseo antes de que se vaya.

—¡No le digas así! —Mundok le gritó.

Hak esquivó lo que el anciano le arrojó con demasiada facilidad. Debía ser una práctica usual.

—¿No dijiste que iríamos a dar una vuelta? —inquirió ella.

—Sí, eso dije… y tú no pareces captar las indirectas —manifestó.

—¿Indirectas? —cuestionó.

—En mi habitación estuvimos a punto de besarnos —dijo con claridad —. Pero fuimos interrumpidos.

—¿Sí? No me di cuenta… —desestimó.

Él se precipitó hacia ella, quedando a la misma distancia que habían estado antes, provocándole la misma sensación en su estómago, pero ésta se había expandido también a sus manos y piernas, y podía sentir la nariz de él recorrer todo el contorno de su rostro, colocándola cada vez más nerviosa.

—Me dijiste que no volviera a besarte y no lo haré… —ratificó —. Si quieres tú tendrás que hacer el resto…

Hak se quedó en esa posición, mientras ella sólo pensaba que su corazón latía de una manera dolorosa al sentir que sus manos se unían a las suyas muchísimo más grandes que las de ellas.

Ella creyó que no había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para hacer algo, pero él parecía creer otra cosa, porque se irguió derecho y sus manos antes entrelazadas, ya no estaban en contacto.

Él le había dicho que hiciera algo si lo quería y ella sólo se había quedado demasiado impresionada como para recobrarse con rapidez, cosa que lamentó cuando llegó el día siguiente y él, tal como había hecho hasta hace poco, al pasar por su lado sólo le hizo un gesto a modo de saludo, generando un vacío enorme en su pecho; un vacío que no estaba segura de cómo llenar, pero que día tras día comenzaba a hacerse una idea que estaba muy relacionado con Hak, porque sólo cuando lo veía a él esa sensación surgía, sin embargo prefería verlo y sentirse así que no hacerlo y no sentir nada…

Estaba confundida y se sentía perdida y no tenía a nadie para hablar de ello…era la primera vez que se sentía realmente sola, especialmente cuando vio a Hak ayudando a una chica que no era ella…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **¡Hola! Saludos...**

 **Espero que les guste el capítulo y me siento con la libertad de decirles que las cosas a partir del próximo capítulo avanzarán más rápido =X**

 **Ojalá me dejen un review para saber su opinión, me encantará saberla...**

 **¡Qué lindo OVA tuvimos la oportunidad de recibir a modo de regalo de navidad! Me dejó muy feliz... sólo nos queda esperar que nos den más OVAS... o una segunda temporada o lo que sea; estoy dispuesta a recibir lo que me den.**

 **Estoy trabajando en otro fanfic para este fandom, ojalá lo pueda publicar más rato, aunque probablemente sea mañana. Espero contar con su apoyo también en ese otro proyecto.**


	7. Capítulo VI

**Akatsuki no Yona**

 **Yona/Hak**

* * *

 **Capitulo VI**

Yona pensaba que era lo natural que quien estuviese al lado de la chica que se había tropezado, le ayudara a levantarse, además con ella Hak siempre tenía esa clase de delicadezas, por lo que era muy posible que aquella consideración por el prójimo fuera algo intrínseco en él, pero… ¿por qué le había tenido que sonreír? ¿Por qué había dejado que esa chica se apoyara en él una vez que ya se encontraba de pie?

La imagen no había sido agradable de ver, e intentó distraerse con lo que podía concentrándose en las materias que eran cubiertas en clases, no obstante por más que intentó, su real atención regresaba a aquella escena que involucraba a quien decía ser su novio, pero que no actuaba como tal… ¿para qué le había dicho a su hermano que ellos salían si ni siquiera se detenía a hablar con ella cuando la veía? Por más que lo intentó, no logró dar con una respuesta que explicara lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza: la forma en la que Hak obraba era misteriosa, y se atrevía a calificarla como absurda porque se contradecía, por lo que decidió ignorar todo lo concerniente a él. No podía darle más cabida en su vida si él se comportaba de esa manera tan ambivalente.

Sin embargo por más que tomara esa resolución, sus ojos buscaban por él en los espacios comunes del instituto sin su consentimiento.

.

—Hija, ¿quieres ir conmigo a China? Es sólo una semana —la invitó su padre.

Siempre había querido acompañar a su padre en sus viajes, por lo que la idea le entusiasmó de inmediato.

—¿A China? ¿Una semana? ¡Me encantaría! —exclamó.

Su padre sonrió y ella recordó algo que hizo que aquella alegría se esfumara, y a su padre a percatarse que algo no andaba bien.

—¿Qué pasó? —indagó preocupado.

—Tengo clases… —le recordó ella.

—Lo sé, puedes faltar… tienes una asistencia perfecta y podemos contratar a un maestro que te instruya en lo que haga falta a tu vuelta —propuso él —. No hemos estado juntos por causa de mi trabajo, pero, ¿de qué me sirve trabajar tanto si no puedo estar con mi única hija?

Yona se emocionó. Le hacía tanta falta sentirse apreciada, que abrazó a su padre con fuerza.

—Gracias papá —agradeció —. Yo también quiero estar contigo, pero no creo que sea bueno que falte a clases…

—¿Has hecho amigos, Yona? —quiso saber él.

La esperanza de su padre era que ella conociera a más personas y se relacionara con gente de su edad, pero no había conseguido un solo amigo en el tiempo que llevaba ahí.

—No… —reconoció.

—¿Lo has intentado? —indagó más a fondo.

—No… —admitió.

Podía percibir la preocupación de su padre, por lo que se apresuró a agregar algo más.

—Trataré de ser un poco más de ser amigable —prometió.

—Si lo intentas y de verdad lo que quieres todo es —agregó su padre.

—¿Cuándo te vas? —consultó.

—Pasado mañana —le informó.

—¿Cenaremos juntos mañana? —preguntó.

—A no ser que nuevamente prefieras comer donde tu novio… —la molestó.

—¡No! —contestó con rapidez.

Su padre comenzó a reír con su reacción.

—No me di cuenta cuando te hiciste tan grande, Yona y eres tan bonita… —dijo su padre con orgullo —. Hasta mañana, hija. Descansa

Se despidió de él y se fue a su habitación, con una extraña sensación en el pecho. De pronto el viaje de su padre no le pareció tan buena idea.

.

Al llegar al instituto y ver a Hak tan pronto colocó un pie en las inmediaciones, tomó la oportunidad de decirle lo que realmente pensaba acerca de sus saludos.

—Has como si no me conocieras, ¿podrías? —solicitó.

Hak tenía una expresión indescifrable en su rostro.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber.

—¿Te parece que lo que haces tiene algún sentido? —interpeló ella —. Te comportas de un modo que no comprendo y no tengo interés en llegar a hacerlo.

—¿Te molesta? —consultó.

La respuesta era evidentemente un sí, era por esa razón que lo había encarado en primer lugar.

—Te molesta… —aseveró él —. ¿Y cómo debería saludarte, princesa?

Tenía su completa atención y podía sentir su mirada en ella. Él estaba esperando una respuesta y Yona no tenía una.

—Quizás un apretón de manos como en occidente… —sugirió.

Él tomo su mano, dejándola sin palabras ante la sensación que la recorrió cuando su piel entró en contacto con la suya.

¿Por qué le gustaba esa sensación? ¿Y por qué era él quien la despertaba?

Si Hak no hubiese apretado su mano, ella posiblemente hubiese continuado cuestionándose cosas que no estaba segura de querer obtener una respuesta honesta. No sabía si estaba lista para aceptarlo.

—¿Preferías la manera de antes? —indagó —. ¿Con un beso?

Continuó sujetando su mano, pero había pasado de simplemente sostenerla a entrelazar sus dedos, acercándose peligrosamente hacia ella, quien se sintió paralizar. Se suponía que tendría que rehuir de aquella proximidad, pero no podía.

—Ni siquiera tú sabes qué es lo que quieres… —determinó él.

Hak no se acercaba y tampoco se alejaba. Se quedó a una distancia que sólo dos personas que comparten intimidad mantendrían sin sentirse incómodos. No creía haberlo visto tan fijo antes, y cada rasgo que descubría le gustaba. El conjunto de todas esas facciones lo convertían a él en un hombre atractivo que conseguía acelerarle puerilmente el corazón.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando fuiste a mi casa? —habló él finalmente.

Eran demasiadas las cosas que él había dicho ese día, no obstante ella comprendió sin dificultad a qué se refería, porque en esa oportunidad habían estado a una distancia similar; podía escoger entre desviar el tema o enfrentarlo, pero se delató a si misma antes de darse cuenta de que tenía esa opción.

—Sí —accedió ella.

Se sorprendió con el tono de voz que emergió desde lo más desconocido de su persona.

—¿Y qué harás? —investigó él.

Él esperó un momento, y de seguro la posición en la que estaban no era confortable, porque comenzó a erguirse y esos centímetros de distancia permitieron que sus impulsos la guiaran.

Ella quería ser besada, él le había dicho que no lo volvería a hacer y él se había mantenido fiel a esa promesa. Yona se inclinó y tomó lo que él le había dicho que obtendría si se atrevía, y no tardó sentirse correspondida. Pudo sentir que sus manos recorrieron su espalda con decisión, haciendo que la sensación hormigueante que se concentraba particularmente en su estómago, se expandiera por toda su piel.

Desde hacía unos segundos que batallaba con Hak; no estaba segura de qué hacer, antes nunca se había visto involucrado ese húmedo órgano muscular. Intentó en un comienzo expulsarlo, no obstante él se mantuvo firme. Cerró los ojos y buscó acercarse más, su intento fue bien recibido por él, quien buscó apoyo en un árbol que no había notado que estaba tan cerca. Él continuó moviendo su lengua y entonces ella comprendió que no tenía que expulsarlo, sino que si sus movimientos eran más lentos y acompasados, el roce de su legua con la de él creaba una fricción que resultaba adictiva.

No creía que pudiera acostumbrarse a esa sensación, pero cuando había comenzado a disfrutarla, escuchó el timbre que indicaba el comienzo de la jornada escolar, haciendo que ella interrumpiera con brusquedad la unión recientemente iniciada. No había querido terminar tan abruptamente el beso, pero se había exaltado, como si el timbre la hubiese descubierto haciendo algo que no debía.

Temía verlo a los ojos, pero se armó de valor y lo hizo, encontrándose con que él estaba sonriendo y eso le generó tranquilidad, haciendo que se destensara.

—¿Tienes alguna evaluación? —preguntó él.

Ella negó con rapidez.

—Yo tampoco… —agregó él —. Entonces… ¿podrías permitirte no ir?

Yona no era partidaria de escaquearse las clases estando en el instituto con ese único propósito, pero en esa oportunidad no tenía dudas, porque aunque fuese a clases estaba segura que no podría concentrarse.

—Sí… —respondió.

Era la respuesta que él esperaba porque su sonrisa sólo se amplió. Tomó su mano y escondiéndose de los alumnos rezagados que corrían con la firma convicción de que lograrían llegar a sus salones antes que sus maestros, él la guio por un camino que no era el habitual, uno que dirigía a uno de los jardines prohibidos durante las horas lectivas: ningún alumno podía ser sorprendido en ese lugar si no era durante un receso.

—¿No nos meteremos en problemas —quiso saber ella.

—¿Quién sabe? —respondió con desdén —. No me importa eso ahora…

No alcanzó a decir otra cosa, porque él volvió a besarla y ella no hizo protesta alguna. Continuaron justo donde lo habían dejado tras el sobresalto del timbre.

.

Al segundo bloque, Yona no podía dejar de pensar en lo que poco tiempo antes había experimentado. Su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba a medida que se acercaba la hora del receso. No habían quedado de verse, pero ella lo ansiaba. No quiso mostrarse ansiosa, por lo que cuando escuchó el aviso del cambio de hora se quedó en su puesto por un minuto que se convirtió en uno eterno. Deseaba verlo, incluso cuando habían estado juntos todo el tiempo que duró la primera hora.

Se levantó con resquemor, e intentó no mirar hacia ningún lado, pero fue inevitable buscarlo con la mirada y al no encontrarlo se dirigió al baño, con una sensación de decepción. Sintió que sería conveniente recibir una dosis de agua fría en la cara para comenzar a reflexionar con más calma.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo y no había notado que su ya de por sí alborotado cabello estaba más desordenado de lo acostumbrado e intentó arreglarlo como pudo, pero ella sabía bien que era rebelde y que no sería mucho lo que podía hacer por él.

—Quizás me vendría bien un corte… —murmuró.

Se secó las manos y a la salida se encontró con Hak, con los brazos cruzados, quien parecía molesto.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más me harás esperar? —consultó.

—No estabas cuando salí —musitó.

—¿Me buscaste? —indagó —. ¿Querías verme?

Había algo en la manera que le preguntó que parecía burlona, pero también cabía la posibilidad de que fuera sólo su impresión.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres oír? —interpeló ella.

Si todo eso era un juego ella quería seguir jugando.

—Que te arrepentiste de haber elegido ir a clases —expresó él.

Cuando había tocado el timbre para terminar las primeras horas, tuvieron una pequeña desavenencia respecto a si era apropiado seguir saltándose clases o continuar en lo que estaban.

—¿Cuando salí te escondiste para ver mi reacción? —exclamó

—Y lo lamento, porque ese tiempo que desperdiciaste en el baño pudiste haberlo ocupado conmigo —explicó

—¿Lo hiciste a propósito? —dijo incrédula.

—Yo hubiese escogido no ir a clases —justificó.

Él no tenía remordimientos por lo que habían compartido. Tampoco ella… ¿significaba eso que él quería que pasaran más tiempo juntos?

Estaban frente a frente, a poco de besarla, la había mirado antes de ese modo, por lo que sabía lo que vendría a continuación.

—Mis labios se partirían —susurró ella.

—¿Eso sería algo terrible? —se burló él.

—No se verán lindos… —argumentó.

—A mí me gustaran de todos modos —desestimó su justificación —. Y saber que fui yo quien te lo provocó…

Le pareció que él no terminó la frase con intención de no hacerlo, pero lo olvidó tan pronto sintió su cálida respiración a una escasa distancia, que apenas apreció, porque él la besó. No la abrazó del mismo modo que lo había hecho mientras habían estado lejos de las miradas de todos, pero tuvo un breve deja vu que explicaría el porqué de su pelo desordenado, porque sintió sus dedos en la nuca. Él había hecho lo mismo antes.

—Tu pelo es tan suave… —aduló él —. Siempre me pregunté cómo se sentiría tocarlo.

Esas palabras dichas con esa voz ronca, tan cerca de su oído, hizo que tomara en cuenta algo que pensó que podía ser debido a que se acercaba su periodo, pero sus pezones se sentían más sensibles al roce del sostén.

—En el próximo receso no podré venir —explicó él —. Almorcemos juntos… ¿puedes?

Era muy cortes de su parte asumir que ella tenía algo distinto que hacer, dado que era sabido por todos el hecho que ella no era precisamente la señorita popularidad.

—Creo que sí… —dijo ella dubitativa —. Revisaré.

El sector del baño estaba al final del pasillo, justo al lado de las escaleras, y aunque estaba apartado, no era un lugar que diera real privacidad. Antes se había dado cuenta de que pudieron haber sido vistos, pero no le había dado importancia, no obstante en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos.

—¿No crees que es tarde para que te de vergüenza? —la molestó.

Hak se rio de ella sin ocultarlo.

—Te estaré esperando —le avisó él.

Ella regresó a su salón todavía avergonzada de haberse dejado llevar. No estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de cosas, pero también tenía unas enormes ganas de sonreír, no estaba segura de sí era evidente para los demás o no, pero no podía contenerlo.

.

Sentía que no podía comer y beber si lo tenía enfrente de ella, mirándola como si quisiese grabar cada detalle.

—Tus labios no lucen agrietados —recalcó él.

—¿Podrías dejar de mirarme? —pidió ella.

—Podría, pero no quiero —aseguró

—Por favor… —rogó ella.

Al parecer cuando le pedía las cosas sin exigirlas, él estaba más dispuesto a oírlas.

Él se apoyó en su brazo, mirando hacia otro lado, instante que ella aprovechó de utilizar. No tenía hambre, se sentía satisfecha, pero una cosa era que tuviera esa sensación y otra muy distinta que eso fuera cierto: no había desayunado, por lo que no tenía nada en el estómago.

—Para que no se te resequen —dijo él.

Le entregó un envase que contenía un tubo que reconoció como un bálsamo labial, de los que incluso protegían de la radiación solar.

Él no la había mirado mientras se lo entregó, y pudo verlo sonrojado. Deseó tener la capacidad de recalcarlo y burlarse de él, como estaba segura que él lo hubiese hecho en su lugar, pero no pudo, su pecho se sintió hinchado al comprender lo que significaba aceptar aquello: si lo tomaba entonces se podría asumir que ellos seguirían compartiendo esa extraña relación.

Ella dirigió su mano hacia aquel colorido envase, y él atrapó la de ella que se prestaba a guardar ese inesperado presente, acariciando con sus propios dedos los de ella por unos segundos, para luego retirarlos como si él no hubiese hecho tal cosa, mirando despreocupadamente a su alrededor, pero pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa ladina en su rostro. Él se veía satisfecho.

Y ella también lo estaba…

.

Yona colocó el despertador temprano, para poder despedirse de su padre quien haría un viaje ese día, pero sus planes se vieron truncados al no despertar a tiempo. La teoría que se planteaba era que ella misma se había saboteado, porque tenía un vago recuerdo de haberlo hecho. Su padre se fue y ella no había conseguido su noble objetivo de desearle un buen viaje.

Tan solo al llegar al instituto se dio cuenta de que tal vez hubiese sido mejor que no hubiese asistido. Se sentía mal desde que había despertado. Sus pasos eran más lentos, sus pechos dolían y el dolor soportable pero constante en su vientre le indicaba que era muy posible que su periodo estuviera por llegar. También estaba somnolienta… definitivamente no estaba de humor. Lo de no haberse podido despedir apropiadamente de su progenitor no la hacía sentir mejor.

Hak apareció de improviso desde atrás, y tomo su mano, yéndola a dejar a su salón, pero antes pasando por el suyo. Él no lo había dicho, pero había dejado entrever de una forma muy burda que esperaba que ella lo fuese a ver también.

Aquello compuso en parte el mal comienzo que había tenido ese día.

.

Ese día salía más temprano y Hak le había avisado que tendría práctica hasta tarde. Le pareció extraño que su padre no le hubiese avisado que había arribado ya. Él nunca tenía demasiado tiempo, pero siempre se tomaba un instante para comunicarle directamente que estaba bien, y recordó la angustiante sensación del día que le comunicó su viaje.

Buscó a la mujer que era la encargada de la casa y la más antigua empleada.

—Yona, mi niña… ¿estás bien? —preguntó tan pronto la vio.

—¿Y mi padre? —preguntó poco educadamente.

—El señor está bien. Perdió su teléfono móvil en algún lugar, dijo que tan pronto obtuviera uno te llamaría.

Eso explicaba el por qué no se había comunicado con ella, y eso la dejó más tranquila.

—¿Hay algo que quieras cenar en particular? —consultó la mujer con cariño.

—No… dejaré que me sorprendas —respondió ella.

La expresión de la mujer no dejó lugar a dudas que aquella respuesta no era la que se esperaba.

—¿Qué? —quiso saber Yona que andaba mal.

—Nada… —replicó ella nada convincente.

Yona se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a su habitación, lugar del cual no salió hasta que fue hora de la comida, que para su sorpresa había resultado ser justo lo que esperaba que fuera. A veces era bueno arriesgarse, pensó. Recordó a Hak y todo le supo incluso mejor.

.

Yona escuchó el teléfono a lo lejos, normalmente en el día con el ajetreo diario no se oía, pero de madrugada, cuando las cosas estaban más calmadas lo oyó. Miró el reloj digital que cumplía el propósito de decirle la hora sin tener que contar los minutos precisamente en ocasiones como esa, y eran cerca de las seis de la mañana. Muy temprano para recibir un llamado, pensó, pero el alboroto que se armó luego fue lo que definitivamente la despertó.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó —. ¿Por qué tanto ruido?

Los empleados estaban la mayoría en ropa de dormir, y al verla se quedaron en un silencio sepulcral.

—¿Qué ocurre? —insistió.

La mujer que era la empleada de confianza se acercó a ella. Yona la vio temblorosa, asustada y muy poco elocuentemente trató de explicarle lo que ocurría.

—No entiendo —dijo con enojo.

—¿Podemos ir a hablar a otro lado? —sugirió ella.

—¡No! —exclamó.

—Mi niña… el avión de tu padre desapareció del radar junto con toda su comitiva —informó con esfuerzo para sonar clara —. Están investigando qué pudo haber ocurrido.

Lo había oído fuerte y claro, sin embargo no podía procesarlo.

—Pero esas cosas pasan… ¿no? Todo el tiempo se extravían aviones y los encuentran…

¿Por qué nadie le decía que sí? ¿Por qué nadie ahí le decía que todo iba a estar bien y que sólo era una circunstancia?

—Su tío y su primo fueron avisados, ellos llegarán pronto —indicó otro empleado.

—¿Y por qué vienen ellos? —dijo ella molesta —. ¿Quién los llamó?

No se quedó a oír una respuesta, y se dirigió a su habitación. Su lugar seguro.

Destruyó el teléfono celular al estrellarlo contra la pared cuando intentó llamar a su padre y este sonó que estaba fuera de la cobertura. Rompió tras eso todo lo que brillara y no le permitiera una oscuridad absoluta en su habitación.

Nadie la molestó, y cuando se cansó de llorar, se quedó dormida, todavía oyendo los pasos de las personas afuera, pero que no pudieron impedir que los ojos le pesaran cada vez más…

Despertó en medio de la oscuridad, recordando de pronto lo que había pasado en la madrugada. Se había quedado dormida pero no había soñado nada. Tampoco se sentía como si hubiese descansado realmente.

—¡Yona!

Desde hacía un rato que había escuchado su nombre ser mencionado, pero con el aturdimiento de un despertar tan violento había olvidado que alguien la estaba llamando.

—¡Yona! ¿Estás bien? —consultó.

Esa era la voz de Soo-Won, quien recordó había sido llamado por la gente de la casa. Buscó su teléfono y extrañamente no lo encontró, y el recuerdo de haberlo visto dividirse en cinco partes llegó a ella como un relámpago.

Se levantó y abrió la puerta sin siquiera tomarle el peso que era su primo quien la miraba. El hombre que a ella tanto le había gustado toda su vida, viéndola en ese estado.

—¿Hay noticias? —preguntó con miedo.

Soo-Won movió la cabeza de manera negativa, confirmando sus temores.

Ella vio como él seguramente se acercaba a consolarla, pero ella no quería eso. No quería que nadie la tocara o le dijera cosas que no quería creer.

—¡No me toques! —pidió —. ¡Mi papá está bien…! ¡él está bien!

Regresó a su habitación y no hizo caso cuando la llamaron a la puerta en incontables oportunidades.

.

Sentía hambre, pero se negó a abrir la puerta. Incluso habiendo reconocido la voz de su primo y de la ama de llaves. No tenía idea de cuántas horas habían pasado, no podía ver el exterior, y temía prender la televisión.

Desde hacía un tiempo que nadie intentaba que abriera. Aparentemente habían comprendido su deseo de no querer ver a persona alguna.

—¡Déjenme verla! ¿Cuál es su habitación?

El grito enfurecido interrumpió el sospechosamente tranquilo ambiente que se apreciaba desde el interior de su habitación.

—Suéltenlo —ordenó Soo-Won -. A ti te vi en la fiesta que hubo acá… ¿eres amigo de ella?

No había reconocido la otra voz hasta que dijo lo siguiente.

—Soy el novio de Yona, me llamo Hak —se presentó —. Y quiero verla.

¡Hak había llegado! Había pensado en él, fue cuando se arrepintió de haber roto su teléfono.

—¿El novio de Yona? Sí, creo que mi padre me habló de ti —agregó —. Ella no ha querido abrir la puerta desde esta mañana.

¿Sólo había pasado hacia unas horas? Le era difícil de creer que el tiempo que llevaba encerrada en su habitación, el cual se sintió como días, en realidad hubiesen resultado ser horas.

Pudo sentir unos pasos que se acercaban a la puerta, y ella abrió la puerta y tiró de Hak hacia su habitación.

—Princesa… —dijo él.

Había prendido la luz y pudo ver su expresión afligida al verla.

—Sácame de aquí —solicitó —. No quiero estar acá… todos quieren que crea que mi papá no volverá.

—¿Dónde quieres ir? —quiso saber.

—A tu casa —contestó.

No necesitó decirle otra cosa. Él asintió.

—Lleva algo de ropa —sugirió Hak.

Ella no había pensado en eso, ella sólo quería escapar, sin embargo le hizo caso, en un bolso metió lo que pensó sería necesario luego.

—¿Hay alguna salida alternativa? —consultó él.

—¿Y por dónde entraste? —interrogó ella.

Él no contestó y sonrió nervioso y entonces lo supo: él se había colado en su casa, en la cual habían invertido millones en seguridad.

Al salir, Soo-Won seguía afuera, junto con la ama de llaves.

—¿A dónde van? —investigó.

—Donde ella quiera ir —respondió él.

—¿Y dónde es eso? —inquirió.

—No aquí —contestó con obviedad

Yona sintió la tensión entre Hak y Soo-Won.

—Voy a ir —habló con decisión.

—Lleva tu teléfono —solicitó su primo.

Ella asintió, sin decirle que ya no tenía uno.

—Iremos por la salida alternativa —dijo ella.

Hak no lo había dicho, pero de seguro había sugerido salir por ese lado porque la entrada debía estar rodeada de periodistas.

Habían comenzado a avanzar hacia ese lugar, cuando Soo-Won volvió a acercarse a ella, e ignorando por completo que ella estaba acompañada por alguien más, sujetó su antebrazo.

—No vayas —rogó él —. Acá podemos protegerte… déjame cuidarte.

Él nunca le había hablado de esa forma, y decir que algo en el fondo de su corazón no se estremeció al oírlo hablar de esa manera hubiese sido mentirse a si misma, pero ella se soltó de su agarre.

—No necesito que me protejan —aseguró ella.

Su primo no volvió a hablar y ellos pudieron dejar el lugar sin mayores problemas. Hak le compró una gorra de baseball cuando pasaron frente a un puesto, pero él no había dicho otra palabra hasta que llegaron a su casa. En esa oportunidad ella prestó atención al transporte que podría llevarla hasta su casa.

.

Estando en la cama que Hak le había cedido, ella recordó cuando una señora comentaba acerca de la desaparición del avión del primer ministro y él le había tapado los oídos y le sonrió de manera cálida, logrando que se concentrara en él, en sus ojos y en esos labios que había tenido la oportunidad de tocar con los suyos.

Salió de la habitación, intentando recordar el camino para no pasar a llevar nada, pero en su concentración se encontró a Hak sentado en la cocina, mirando un vaso de agua frente a él como si fuera el más interesante de los panoramas.

—¿Hak? —interrogó ella.

Él la miró y lo que vio en sus ojos fue extraño.

—El hombre que me dijiste que te había rechazado… era ese, ¿verdad? —adivinó.

Ciertamente él captaba con rapidez las cosas, resultando un poco escalofriante que hubiese podido leerla de esa manera.

—Sí —confirmó ella.

—¿Y todavía lo quieres? —indagó él.

Esa había sido una pregunta muy directa y el silencio tras ella demasiado prolongado, al parecer, porque él se levantó y le dijo que se fuera a dormir.

—Duerme conmigo hoy, Hak —pidió.

Hak dejó caer de su mano el vaso que llevaba tras oírla y ella, aunque nerviosa por lo que había dicho, no se iba a retractar.

—¿Qué dijiste? —pidió que repitiera lo que acababa de decir.

—Duerme conmigo hoy —reiteró con más seguridad.

Tembló esperando su respuesta.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **¡Gracias por sus reviews! Como siempre me hacen infinitamente feliz.**

 **Lamento la edición de mala calidad, estoy sin internet desde hace una semana y subirlo desde el celular es una auténtica tortura. Lo arreglaré tan pronto pueda, pero considero que han esperado demasiado por este capítulo, que ojalá les guste.**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


	8. Capítulo VII

**Akatsuki no Yona**

 **Yona/Hak**

 **Advertencia: lemon/lime sexo explícito y descriptivo**

* * *

 **Capítulo VII**

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Mundok desde la lejanía.

Al haber dejado caer el vaso, el ruido de éste al romperse contra el piso hizo que el anciano despertara, y él no sabía que ella se encontraba en la casa, por lo que por unos segundos ambos se quedaron mirando impávidos. ¿Qué pensaría de ella si la veía a esa hora en su casa? Hak reaccionó primero, y le hizo una seña indicando que guardara silencio, y con la otra mano le advirtió que se escondiera en el espacio que quedaba al lado del refrigerador.

—¡Sí! —respondió Hak —. Sólo se me resbaló el vaso... Vuelve a dormir. Limpiaré esto y me iré a la cama.

—¡Estás cada día más torpe! —se quejó su abuelo —. El amor te tiene estúpido… ¡qué vergüenza de nieto! No te crie para que resultaras ser de esa manera...

Hak quedó fosilizado ante lo que había sido dicho y se preguntó si había sido su impresión, pero le pareció que le tembló la voz al responder.

—¡E-estás senil, viejo! ¡Deja de decir estupideces! —solicitó con poca delicadeza.

Se escuchó una carcajada en el fondo, y los pasos que había escuchado acercándose hacia donde estaban ellos, sonaron cada vez menos, hasta desaparecer por completo.

—Ve a dormir, princesa —respondió —. Descansa…

Él había hecho caso omiso a la petición que ella había hecho y eso la inquietó. Esa noche no quería estar sola, y había sido muy honesta con sus sentimientos al pedírselo, pero un recuerdo sobre algo que había leído que nunca pensó que pudiera ser en realidad una teoría efectiva: un reportaje -de esos sin bases científicas que los sustentaran y que citaban fuentes cuestionables- que a veces las palabras y expresiones podían no tenían el mismo significado entre hombres y mujeres. Ella había dicho "dormir", y cabía la posibilidad de que él hubiese interpretado eso como una versión menos explícita de decir "tener sexo". Ese había sido el ejemplo preciso, y se podía aplicar a su situación. Si eso había sido, con el solo considerarlo pudo sentir como el calor se propagó en su rostro al darse cuenta de lo quizás que le había pedido, aun cuando no fuera algo que hubiese hecho de manera consciente.

Agradeció que él no fuese un oportunista, sin embargo quizás sólo estaba engañándose a sí misma, porque si él había entendido eso, ¿había algo mal en ella para que no hubiese aceptado?

¿Qué hubiese hecho ella si él hubiese dicho que sí?

.

Al regresar a la cama de Hak sus pulmones se vieron inundados de su olor. Él había cambiado las sábanas, pero su fragancia era persistente y se había quedado impregnada en su almohada y cobijas.

Enterró su rostro en el cojín, aspirando ese aroma masculino que comenzaba a transformarse en uno de uno de sus preferidos, no obstante una vez que su olfato se acostumbró a la esencia constante de Hak, al necesitar aire y despegar su rostro de la almohada, notó que había comenzado a llorar. Ya no había podido contenerlas más…

Su padre había tenido un accidente…

Si él no estaba, ella estaba completamente sola. Su madre había muerto dejándolos solo a ellos dos, y por su demandante trabajo, y para dedicarle el poco tiempo libre que tenía exclusivamente a ella, él no había rehecho su vida, aunque él no lo hubiese dicho nunca, era algo de lo que estaba segura.

No obstante lo peor era imaginar que quizás su padre había sufrido o que estaba necesitando ayuda sin poder obtenerla…

El atreverse a pensar en aquello que había estado deliberadamente ignorando desde que había despertado abruptamente ese día, había provocado justamente lo que con su negación a la realidad había estado rehuyendo.

Ella sabía perfectamente bien las escasas probabilidades que existían en caso de un accidente aéreo, no obstante el avión había desaparecido, mas nada había sido encontrado, aunque de eso no podía estar segura, dado que evitó enterarse de los detalles. No sabía que más había pasado desde entonces.

No quería pensar, y el silencio de la noche la incitaba a hacerlo de manera forzosa. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no estaba en su cama. La de él era más pequeña y más blanda, y no podía dormir. Tenía miedo de despertar después y comprobar que todo aquello no era parte del peor de sus sueños.

Intentó hacerse la dormida al escuchar que la puerta, que para su fortuna hacía un ruido al abrirse a modo de advertencia, y el mismo ruido cuando se cerraba de manifestaba. Sabía que era Hak, y no quería que la viese llorar, sin embargo no quería estar sola tampoco, por lo que se secó la humedad de su rostro con una abrasiva delicadeza, que la terminó lastimando, y se atrevió a solicitar su compañía. Nuevamente, aun temiendo volver a ser rechazada.

—Hak… —lo llamó.

Él había dicho que dormiría en la habitación de su hermano, ya que Tae-Yeon era cómplice de la estancia de ella en el lugar. Al escuchar que se acercaba y batallar entre decirlo y no, finalmente exteriorizó lo que realmente sentía.

—Quédate conmigo —pidió —. Por favor…

Tras esa solicitud, él había terminado durmiendo en el suelo, en una improvisada "cama", lo que no terminaba de agradarle. Ella estaba ocupando su cama, ella debería ser la que estuviera en su lugar, pero él no había accedido a ello.

Habían pasado una cantidad de minutos que según su apreciación del transcurso del tiempo, no había sido poco.

—¿Hak? —preguntó en voz más baja, ya que su respiración era más pausada y profunda.

No había acudido al ser nombrado y eso le dio la libertad de levantarse, y colocó sus pies en el suelo. Él estaba durmiendo y tuvo un pensamiento ligero de que le hubiese gustado poder verlo descansar, pero temía que si encendía la luz él despertaría, porque estaba demasiado oscuro como para poder apreciar detalles.

La luz propia de la luna, y aquella creada artificialmente a través de los postes de iluminación en las cercanías, se filtraba en la habitación, especialmente en lo que estaba más próximo a la ventana con esa cortina mal cerrada, dejando expuesto el mundo de él. Había libros apilados en el escritorio, shinai que variaban en tamaño en la pared, unos cuadernos, lápices y lo que parecía tener un lugar especial justo en una esquina: su vestimenta de kendo.

—Realmente debe gustarle… —susurró ella.

A ella no había algo que le gustara hacer en particular. No había ninguna disciplina que ella hubiese desarrollado y tampoco nada le había interesado lo suficiente como para interiorizarse en algún tema en particular. No tenía ningún talento el cual pudiera explotar o algo en lo que pudiera desenvolverse.

—No tanto como pudieras creer.

Yona se sobresaltó, y él contuvo la repercusión que su cuerpo expresó tras la sorpresa de que alguien apareciera sin aviso, cubriéndole la boca y sonriéndole una vez que el susto pasó. Algo en ese gesto tranquilizador y amigable hizo que sus entrañas se sintieran más cálidas.

—Es un instrumento para alcanzar mis metas —explicó él —. Conseguí entrar al instituto a través de una beca para deportistas destacados. De otra manera no hubiese podido.

Ella, quien toda su vida había rehuido de entrar a ese lugar, o a cualquier otro, aun teniendo la posibilidad, no comprendía del todo qué podía tener de bueno estar ahí.

—¿Cuáles son tus metas? —indagó ella.

Sintió la necesidad de querer saber más de él, de escucharlo y conocerlo.

—Que Tae-Yeon no tenga que hacer algo que no quiera por conseguir lo que desee —respondió sin titubear —. No tener que volver a hacer algo en contra de mis propios principios…

Entendió que el amor que sentía por su hermano menor era enorme. Deseó ella haber tenido un hermano o una hermana.

—¿Realmente no te agrada el kendo? —anheló saber.

—No es eso lo que más me desagrada —explicó —. Pero tampoco lo que más me gusta.

—¿Y qué es lo que más te desagrada? —averiguó curiosa.

—Yo mismo… El haber tomado dinero y ventaja de mujeres vulnerables —se sinceró.

Yona recordó su propio caso, y en que esa había sido la manera en la que finalmente había terminado acercándose a él, requiriendo de algo que ella no sabía que a él le desagradara hacer en realidad. Detectó algún grado de culpabilidad en esa confesión, y ella no pensaba que debiera sentirla.

—No te sientas así… yo fui una de esas mujeres, ¿lo recuerdas? No me importa en realidad el dinero —aseguró —. De seguro a ellas tampoco.

—Eso es porque nunca les ha faltado —añadió él.

Sintió que con aquella respuesta, él le había quitado mérito a sus apremios. Como si tener más fuera algo invalidante para no echar en falta otras cosas valiosas…

—Hubiese preferido tener menos y pasar más tiempo con papá —soltó con una voz más aguda de la usual —. Quizás no pueda volver a verlo ahora…

Había evitado todo lo posible el tema, pero ya no conseguía poder guardárselo.

Hak la abrazó, y aunque en un principio fue extraña aquella muestra de cariño tan repentina, ella terminó cargando su peso en él, quien tras percatarse de su aprobación, dejó de abrazarla, para comenzar a acariciar sus brazos, los cuales frotaba de una manera quedada y dedicada, y a veces dejaba esa manera de acariciarla para simplemente rozarla con la yema de sus dedos.

 _Ella no sabía que un toque tan simple podía hacer latir de esa manera su corazón._

Si Hak la besaba, ella sabía que le respondería. No tenía dudas al respecto… Eso que él le hacía sentir era algo que le gustaba, y en ese momento, quería abusar de aquello que le hiciera olvidar.

Sintió la respiración constante y cálida de Hak en la nuca, y un calofrío la recorrió al anticipar que él la besaría en el cuello, desde esa posición, en la cual no le quedaba nada más que especular acerca de lo que pasaría, porque no podía verlo, aunque no estaba segura de que no poder ver que sucedía en realidad le molestara. Se sentía aventurera y dispuesta.

Hak capturó el lóbulo de su oreja con sus labios, mientras que sus manos que habían estado en sus brazos hasta hacía poco tiempo antes, se encontraban en su vientre, subiendo y bajando, sin detenerse o tener un destino en particular, pero se sintió peligroso y más acalorada cuando en el pijama que la cubría, una abertura había aparecido, una que él también notó, porque terminó sintiendo toda la extensión de sus manos tibias en su piel desnuda.

Había empezado sintiendo sólo sus dedos, pero pasados unos minutos y ante el nulo rechazo de su parte a esos avances, pudo sentir las palmas de Hak acariciándola, y su respiración se encontraba alterada, en particular cuando sus manos finalmente sujetaron sus pechos. Ella no se había quitado el sujetador, por lo que el contacto no era del todo directo, sin embargo se sorprendió a si misma pensando que sería mucho mejor de no ser por esa tela de por medio.

—Princesa… ¿está bien que te toque de esta forma? —preguntó Hak.

Era una pregunta un tanto extraña considerando que llevaba un par de minutos estimulándola de esa manera.

Se sentía bien… sus caricias eran suaves, a pesar de que podía sentir que sus manos no lo eran. La voz no le salía, pero asintió ante la pregunta que había sido hecha, y no pasaron más que un par de segundos cuando su pezón fue capturado por los dedos de él.

—H… ¡Hak! —gimió.

Los toques previos fueron parecidos a un masaje poco usual, sin embargo su sujetador ya no era lo que sostenía sus pechos, eran las manos de él. Él lo había soltado con cierta dificultad, pero lo había conseguido.

Sintió sus labios en la cien, la respiración agitada de Hak en el oído, descendiendo un peligroso camino hasta su boca. Ella giró su cabeza y buscó el beso que se había hecho esperar. Sus labios se apoderaron de los de él con deseo, y su lengua húmeda y poco vacilante se encontró con la de ella, ayudándola a dar el paso hacia el beso más profundo y adulto que ella había estado deseando.

La posición no era cómoda, pero temía que si se movía él lo interpretara como una señal de que debía detenerse, y en ese momento, cuando sus pezones se encontraban tan sensibles como lo estaban, lo que menos quería era perder ese contacto.

Sintió que sus pechos eran sujetados por el brazo de él, y que sólo uno era estimulado con sus dedos, la otra mano se encontraba yendo más hacia el sur. Aquello hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe, y sus músculos se tensaron, haciendo que él se diera cuenta.

—¿No quieres? —conjeturó Hak.

Su voz era ronca, y el volumen tan bajo, que sólo a esa precaria distancia ella podría haber escuchado esa pregunta.

Estaba acalorada y descubriendo sensaciones que no sabía que fueran tan intensas. Ni siquiera se había tocado a si misma del modo que él lo estaba haciendo. Ser tocada en los pechos era una cosa, pero ser acariciada más abajo, a su modo de ver era algo distinto. Más íntimo.

Él no esperó por su contestación y volvió a acicalarla de manera relajante, consiguiendo que se olvidara de manera temporal de aquel momento de indecisión.

—Hueles tan bien… —expresó de un modo que no cabía dudas acerca de que era eso lo que realmente pensaba.

Pudo sentir el calor acumularse en su rostro tras esas palabras, y como sus pechos cayeron levemente por la gravedad. Él ya no la estaba tocando y ella aprovechó para voltearse hacia él, y quedar de frente. Quería mirarlo y tocarlo ella también…

Atrajo a Hak tirando de su ropa para que acercarlo a su rostro, porque su altura y la de ella no permitían que no hubiese un esfuerzo para lograr semejante objetivo. Ella inició el beso, y resultó ser uno más candoroso que el anterior, y sólo entonces ella notó algo en lo que no había reparado hasta entonces: _Hak estaba excitado_ , y aquello se había revelado en la erección que podía sentir a través de la ropa. Y podía apreciar que estaba muy duro.

—No tenemos que seguir —dijo él de manera agónica.

Los ósculos se habían detenido, y hubo un intervalo de un par de segundos que imaginó que había otorgado para que meditara su respuesta, sin embargo no fueron suficientes, y antes de oír alguna contestación de sus parte, sus labios tomaron un camino sin retorno hacia su cuello, haciéndola sentir tan bien de una manera instantánea, que ella sólo pudo pensar en facilitarle el acceso a esa zona erógena. Era un completo cliché, pero definitivamente por algo lo era.

Hak había vuelto a sujetar uno de sus pechos, y no relacionó que una cosa podía bien ir ligada con la otra. Su boca no estaba en su cuello más, sino que descendía… y supo entonces lo que había temido al descubrir con horror el pijama que en el apuro había llevado con ella.

 _Era demasiado delgado…_

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando pudo sentir en sus pezones la humedad y la lengua de él estimulándolos. Podía apreciar a cabalidad la punta roma de su lengua en su erguida protuberancia.

Su respiración poco a poco se volvió tan irregular como la de él, y aunque estaba ocupada sintiendo aquellas desconcertantes pero estimulantes sensaciones, fue inevitable que no notara la incómoda posición en la que él se encontraba.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a la cama? —indagó temerosa.

Hacía ya un rato que no pronunciaba alguna palabra, se sorprendió a si misma por lo que acababa de decir. No había abierto la boca para responder sus preguntas, pero si para insinuar que podían continuar en aquella superficie horizontal que prometía otorgar más comodidad.

Los pasos hasta allá fueron un par de torpes zancadas, y la oscuridad que ese sector de la habitación les brindaba, a diferencia de donde habían estado hacía unos escasos segundos, e hizo que se sintiera más osada. Había terminado sobre él, reposando todo su peso, mientras lo acariciaba con una creciente curiosidad, que para poder satisfacer de mejor manera, terminó acostándose a su lado, mientras trataba de decidir si subía o bajaba. Las posibilidades eran variadas.

Había abrazado antes a sólo dos hombres en su vida: a su padre y a Soo-won, y no había tenido problemas con sus brazos para hacerlo, pero al intentarlo con Hak la tarea era dificultosa. Era más corpulento, y el ancho de su espalda era notable.

Colocó su oído en el ancho pecho de él, el cuál latía de manera apresurada y anómala, porque era preocupantemente rápido. Movió su pierna, y pasó a llevar la entrepierna de Hak, que gimió un poco más profundo ante el que creyó ella imperceptible roce.

Su mano izquierda era la encargada de la misión de reconocimiento, y avanzó de manera paulatina e insegura hacia su pene, el cual palpó por encima de la tensa tela del pijama, que desafiaba aventuradamente la gravedad.

No sabía de medidas, pero le pareció que era grande. Se sentía caliente, y si había tenido la idea de que era algo "duro", comprobó que en realidad lo era. Él se acomodó, y aunque no gemía, su respiración se hizo más sonora a medida que ella se atrevía a tocar con más confianza.

Había comenzado hacía un rato, pero al sujetar su perfecta forma cilíndrica él había iniciado un vaivén con sus caderas, el cual hacía que le cama chocara de manera constante y rítmicamente contra la pared, y aunque ella estaba asombrada y realmente interesada en seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, no podía obviar aquello, por lo que retiró su mano, consiguiendo que aquel sonido se detuviese, y tras eso consiguió relajarse instantáneamente.

Estaba pensando en cómo explicarle a Hak que quizás sería apropiado mover la cama un poco más lejos de la pared sin sonar como una mujer desvergonzada, pero antes de poder hacerlo, de una manera más ágil de lo que ella hubiese podido imaginar para alguien tan grande como él, se levantó de la cama y se fue de la habitación, por mucho rato esperó a que él regresara, no obstante aquello no sucedió, y se quedó dormida con una desconcertante y progresiva angustia de saber que había conseguido ahuyentar al hombre que sólo había querido ayudarla en el que era por lejos el peor día de su vida…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Vuelvo para ponerme al día.**

 **Gracias por los reviews :) me encanta recibirlos, por lo que mientras no actualizaba y me llegaban, la culpa me carcomía.**

 **¿Cada cuánto publico? Eso es relativo. Estuve de vacaciones todo este tiempo pero absurdamente escribí menos que cuando estaba ocupada. Espero volver a retomar el ritmo de dos a tres capítulos por mes, pero admito que está fuertemente ligado además con la cantidad de comentarios recibidos. Existe una relación entre la cantidad mínima que quiero y mis ganas de escribir, es algo condicionante e inmaduro, pero no menos cierto.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que por supuesto me dejen saber si fue así :)**

 **¿Hora de un capítulo especial de Hak? Ustedes me dicen si están de ánimos para eso.**

 **Nos leemos pronto, estaré atenta a sus comentarios...**


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Akatsuki no Yona**

 **Yona/Hak**

 **Advertencia: lemon explícito.**

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII**

Se quedó dormida cerca de las cinco de la madrugada, y despertó pasadas las seis, sobresaltada pensando que sería más tarde de lo que era, no obstante seguía tan oscuro como cuando se había quedado dormida, así que se permitió un par de segundos más en la cama, y tras asumir que un segundo o dos no harían la diferencia, colocó sus pies en el suelo y encendió la lámpara, percatándose de que aunque había dormido muy poco, no tenía sueño.

Se vistió, sorprendiéndose de conseguirlo sin hacer ruido, ordenó sus cosas y con cuidado descendió las escaleras. No quería hacer ruido, por lo que tardó diez veces más que si hubiese sido otro momento; la tarea había sido compleja, porque la madera crujía cada vez que cargaba su peso en las tablas.

Una vez que llegó al primer piso su objetivo estaba claro, y la puerta de salida se convirtió en su meta, la que consiguió atravesar finalmente; el frío aire de la mañana que inhaló fue tan violento como de lo que se dio cuenta en ese instante: _no tenía a donde ir_.

No estaba segura de si alguna vez había sentido tanto frío, pero había llegado a un punto en el que dejó de darle importancia, porque no podría ganarle a la brisa de la madrugada que calaba su piel y atravesaba el abrigo que la ropa le otorgaba. Su mente divagó peligrosamente tratando de enfocarse en otra cosa que no fuera ese corriente helada, y comenzó a pensar en las personas que conocía, y en que con ninguno de ellos podía ir. Ni siquiera sabía a ciencia cierta cómo marcharse de donde estaba, o volver a la casa de Hak, porque no le prestó atención al camino y no reconocía nada en donde se encontraba en ese minuto.

Estaba completamente sola y perdida.

El equipaje que llevaba no era extremadamente pesado, no obstante después de media hora el peso adicional que llevaba consigo estaba comenzando a mermar su energía y a agotar los músculos que en realidad poco y nada había trabajado previamente; sabía que si se detenía volvería a sentir frío, pero tampoco conseguiría nada caminando sin ningún plan o destino. Lo primero que debía revisar, era cuánto dinero estaba llevando consigo, y luego analizar la situación. Se detuvo y se sentó en una banca que divisó a una distancia muy razonable y revisó, dándose cuenta de que no llevaba mucho dinero en efectivo, y aunque nunca había necesitado, sabía que podía obtener dinero de sus tarjetas.

Tenía claro lo que debía hacer a continuación, y era conseguir más és de las indicaciones que obtuvo tras hacer un par de preguntas a las pocas personas que encontró, llegó a una farmacia en la cual había una "máquina expendedora de dinero" como la reconoció.

Sacó la tarjeta encontrándose con que para que ésta pudiera entrar, debía ponerla hacia un lado en específico, y después de unos intentos lo consiguió, pero las dificultades sólo aumentaron al ver que una vez aceptada la clave, había muchas opciones en la pantalla, y se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que seguía a continuación, y se frustró, apenas conteniendo las lágrimas, cuando después de acceder a distintos menús, no conseguía obtener el dinero, y el continuo mensaje de error aparecía sin importar la opción que eligiese.

—¿Podrías considerar al menos que no todos tenemos tú mismo tiempo?

Sin tener la necesidad de voltearse, sabía que ese mensaje era para ella. La voz sonó irritada. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba intentando, pero no había dado con la opción correcta a pesar de haberlo intentado en casi todas.

Buscó con sus ojos la opción que había leído que hacía que expulsara la tarjeta, y obteniéndola de regreso, y sin mirar a quien había exigido su turno, salió de la farmacia y se sentó en un lugar no demasiado lejos.

—No como sabes sacar dinero, ¿verdad? —implicó la misma voz irritada de hacía un rato —. Muy propio de las personas como tú, no saben hacer nada por si mismas aparte de respirar y causar problemas…

Quiso negar aquella aseveración, pero no estaba en condiciones. No podía defenderse porque había acertado. Esa persona a la que recién miró, la había visto antes. Pestañeó un par de veces antes de establecer la conexión: era el chico al que una vez había visitado con Hak.

—Dámela —pidió.

No comprendió en un principio, pero de mala gana él le estaba diciendo que le entregara la tarjeta.

—No me interesa robarte —desestimó —. Quieres dinero, ¿no?

Ella se levantó y aun con temor, le entregó la tarjeta, y después de un par de indicaciones, ella había obtenido la máxima suma posible diaria.

—¿Por qué me ayudaste? —quiso saber.

Él nunca respondió, y la facilidad con la que había obtenido los billetes no dejó de sorprenderla, y aun así ella había insistido en invitarlo a desayunar, aunque él no hablaba casi nada. Él siguió con el mismo rostro irritado, pero cuando se le olvidaba mantener esa expresión, se veía alegre comiendo.

El chico lucía mayor con ese rostro siempre molesto, pero le pareció que era menor que ella cuando su frente no estaba arrugada, mirándola con recelo y tratando de mantener una distancia que era obvia que existía.

Él se encogió de hombros cuando volvió a preguntarle el por qué se había molestado en otorgarle ayuda, y para cuando pareció tener suficiente de lo que habían pedido, se levantó groseramente, y le agradeció la invitación, con una cortesía demasiado evidente.

—Muchas gracias por la invitación —soltó con rapidez —. No era necesario.

Eso decía él, pero mientras estaba de pie él seguía comiendo. A ella le daba igual si se lo comía todo, pero no quería que él se fuera, aunque no fuera precisamente la mejor compañía. A él bien podía preguntarle cómo regresar donde Hak, pero si se había ido tan decidida en la mañana, no podía dar pie atrás.

Quería pedirle que se quedara más tiempo, pero pensaba que retenerlo sería egoísta, y aunque no tenía hambre, ni tampoco sed, siguió tomando aquel reconfortante té.

La gente la miraba, por lo que recordó la gorra de baseball que Hak le había comprado y se la colocó, si bien era cierto que quizás la reconocían, luego desviaban la mirada, después de todo… no se suponía que "alguien como ella" estuviera en ese lado de la ciudad, y menos con todo lo que estaba pasando. Lo gracioso era que pensaba para sí misma que "alguien como ella" no tenía ningún valor en el mundo real, y de eso se dio cuenta tan pronto salió de la cálida casa de Hak sin tener nada ni a nadie.

No tuvo idea de cuánto tiempo pasó, pero el mismo chico que de mala gana la había ayudado, acompañado y posteriormente dejado, había vuelto.

—Ven conmigo —indicó.

Ella no se negó, y simplemente se dejó llevar por ese chico que caminaba a paso apresurado delante de ella, tirando de su brazo.

—¿Has estado ahí toda la mañana? —consultó.

No tenía hora, pero pudo apreciar una vez habiendo salido de aquella cafetería, que no hacía tanto frio como antes de haber entrado. Ciertamente era más tarde también por lo luminoso del día.

—¿Discutiste con Hak? —quiso saber él —. Bueno, en realidad no sé por qué te pregunto, tu vida no me interesa.

Había evitado pensar en él. A esa hora él tendría que estar en el instituto, porque era día de semana... ¿Se habría sentido aliviado con que hubiese desaparecido? Después de todo ella había llegado sin el consentimiento de su abuelo.

La forma en la que se había ido de la habitación no le hacía pensar en lo contrario. Ya tenía experiencia con el rechazo, por lo que sabía que por mucho que pensara en las motivaciones que pudo tener él, lo más seguro es que nunca consiguiera llegar a ninguna resolución, pero no olvidaba se había sentido herida.

Soo-Won la había rechazado como mujer, y también Hak. Con dos personas muy distintas era el mismo resultado obtenido, sin embargo con Hak había compartido algo que había trascendido de un simple amor platónico e infantil: a él lo había besado, lo había tocado, y a ella él le había hecho lo mismo. Hubiese llegado hasta las últimas consecuencias si él así lo hubiese querido…

—¡Oye! ¡Te estoy hablando! —exigió atención el muchacho.

Su expresión enojada y el tono de su voz elevada, le indicaban que en realidad estaba molesto con ella. Cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera desde hacía un rato inmersa en sus propios pensamientos.

—¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? —reiteró lo que parecía ya haber dicho —. ¿Puedes ir a algún lugar? ¿Te llevo de regreso con Hak?

La sola mención a ese nombre hizo que se sonrojara, y se sintiera nerviosa. Para ninguna de esas preguntas ella tenía una respuesta, por lo que simplemente negó con la cabeza.

El chico delante de ella hastiado soltó aire con pesadez.

—Ahjjj —expresó con cansancio obvio —. Entonces, mientras piensas en algo, ven a mi casa.

No hubo otra palabra entre ellos, y ella se limitó a seguirlo. No sabía dónde vivía, no sabía su nombre, no sabía quién era, pero aun eso era mejor que estar sentada esperando a ver qué hacer con su vida en un lugar donde las dependientas ya comenzaban a mirarla con extrañeza.

—Por cierto —dijo él una vez que llegaron a un lugar que a ella le pareció levemente familiar —. Mi nombre es Yoon, y soy el chico más guapo e inteligente de este lugar.

Ella sonrió por primera vez en lo que iba del día. Pensó que con aquella presentación él buscaba hacerla reír, porque después de todo, ¿quién se presentaba a si mismo de esa forma tan peculiar?

—¿Qué es lo gracioso? —averiguó él.

—Nada —contestó ella rápidamente al notar que no era una broma.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas? —indagó.

—Yona —respondió.

Él se encogió de hombros y con lo que pudo ver era un método muy artesanal de seguridad que incluía una soga y un palo, entraron a la que era su casa, la cual de primera vista lucía pequeña, pero en extremo limpia y ordenada, y tan pronto entró, el chico se dirigió a recoger un madero y lo arrojó al fuego, en la que parecía una chimenea muy rústica.

Escuchó crepitar la leña mientras se consumía en el fuego, perdida en los pensamientos que cada cierto tiempo demandaban ser tomados en cuenta.

—¿Disculpa, hay un televisor que pueda utilizar? —preguntó insegura.

—Hay una ahí en esa habitación. Debería estar en buenas condiciones —respondió él.

Aquello no le pareció algo demasiado común, el no tener esa clase de información, pero al verla comprendió que en realidad era muy posible que no lo supiera, dado que era notorio que no se veía que fuera demasiado utilizado aquel aparatoso televisor.

Insegura buscó el control remoto por las cercanías con la vista, pero pronto se dio cuenta de aquello podría ser inútil; cabía la posibilidad que ni siquiera tuviera uno. Lo encendió de manera manual, y esperó. Más que otra cosa tenía miedo de lo que pudiera enterarse.

Sentía un vacío enorme al reconocer el rostro de su padre en la pantalla, sin embargo todo seguía tal como el día anterior: no habían noticias acerca de su paradero, y constantemente se mostraba una grabación de su tío y su primo cubriéndose y evitando el contacto con la prensa. No lo entendió, pero aquello le pareció molesto de ver, y apagó el televisor, mientras observaba como la una línea se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeña hasta desaparecer.

—¿Funcionó? —la interrogó el chico.

Ella asintió, pero no estaba de ánimo de responder preguntas, por lo que mejor las formuló.

—¿Por qué me estás ayudando? —inquirió —. Ni siquiera puedes ocultar que te no te agrado.

Podía percibirlo con facilidad. La hostilidad hacia ella no la entendía.

Yoon se encogió de hombros, haciendo un gesto despreocupado.

—Y aun así no me has dado las gracias —expresó lacónico, sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía.

Yona recordó como Hak la había presentado una vez: " _si consigues que te de las gracias por algo estás de suerte…"_ Estaba claro que tenía falencias, y uno era que le costaba darse cuenta de que muchas personas no tenían la obligación de ayudarla y atender sus requerimientos.

Se sonrojó al notarlo.

—G…gracias —respondió.

Había tomado asiento, y frente a ella apareció un pan con apariencia casera, tibio, y té verde.

Ella había probado muchos tipos de panes distintos, sin embargo ese en particular hizo que se detuviera a analizar su sabor y textura con cuidado. Era impresionante lo bueno que estaba.

—¿Dónde lo compraste? —preguntó bruscamente.

Fue un pensamiento muy al azar, pero pensó que le hubiese encantado comprar uno para compartirlo con Hak y su familia.

—Lo hice yo —respondió.

Yoon se sentó frente a ella, y lo miró por primera vez, observándolo, que en realidad era un chico muy lindo, tanto que bien podía ser confundido con una mujer. Sus facciones y sus rasgos se le atribuían más a lo femenino.

—Soy el mejor cocinando y también el más guapo —dijo confiado —. Sé cocinar, hornear, coser y reparar todo tipo de cosas.

No pudo sino sentirse mal consigo misma, porque en comparación a él, ella ni siquiera recordaba demasiado bien como obtener dinero de la tarjeta. Iba a adularlo por sus capacidades, pero unos golpes en la puerta hizo que se moviera inquieta y mirara hacia ambos lados como buscando una vía de escape.

—Ve a la habitación de al lado —le dijo él al notarla nerviosa.

Tomó las cosas que había dejado a un lado y fue al lugar que le indicaron, tratando firmemente de no llamar la atención pasando a llevar algo.

Los minutos comenzaron a hacerse más largos, y no recibía la señal que le indicara que ya podía salir. La única superficie en la que podía sentarse era en el suelo, y dejó caer su peso sobre este, encontrándose con un cómodo tatami. Cerró los ojos, y de pronto el sueño, que no se había manifestado hasta ese preciso segundo, se apoderó de ella. La calidez del piso, el haber calmado el apetito con un pan demasiado especial y el futón que estaba un poco más allá, en el que sin consultar si podía reposar o no, extendió, prometiéndose a sí misma que sólo serían unos minutos para recuperar algo de energía, pero rápidamente todos los sonidos comenzaron a escucharse más y más lejanos.

—Oye… despierta.

Sentía que la estaban meciendo, así que no había modo que le hablaran a alguien más, pero estaba tan cómoda durmiendo, que deseó que hubiese sido a alguien diferente.

—Ya sé que estás despierta. Encárgate de dejar en su lugar esto que desordenaste y ve a la cocina luego —demandó Yoon con su voz usual.

La forma de hablar del chico era ruda, pero aun así no dejaba de ayudarla. Miró por la ventana y ya era de noche, concluyendo que no habían sido "sólo unos minutos" los que había estado durmiendo, como había pensado que sería.

Me tardé más de lo acostumbrado –explicó él -. También corto el cabello de los vecinos… ellos decidieron que era más entretenido venir todos juntos y se me hizo tarde.

Tan pronto escuchó la palabra "cabello" observó con vergüenza su reflejo en la taza: no tenía nada que envidiarle a un león.

—Córtamelo —pidió.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás segura? —averiguó dubitativo y sorprendido.

—Por favor —insistió.

El chico la miró y le volvió a preguntar si estaba completamente segura, a lo que volvió a asentir, luego de eso observó su cabello caer al suelo…

.

Era una sensación extraña, pero se sentía más ligera. Tocar su cabello y que este terminara por sobre sus hombros, aun cuando toda su vida lo había mantenido largo era cuando menos, algo novedoso y no dejaba de estar pendiente de ello.

—¿Te arrepentiste? —consultó Yoon.

—No —sonrió —. De verdad que no.

El sonido de los utensilios siendo lavados después de haber sido usados, era lo único que se podía oír.

—¿Vives solo? —indagó ella.

Era un chico joven, no estaba segura de su edad, pero podía apostar a que no superaba los quince años, y desde que habían llegado, no se había visto a nadie más en los alrededores.

—Vivo con Ik-Soo, pero él está constantemente viajando —informó.

Le dio la impresión que no quería hablar del tema, y ella sabía bien lo que se sentía. Ella estaba evadiendo un tema en particular también, y él no había insistido en querer saber de ello.

—No sé en qué clase de problemas estés metida, pero Hak te estaba buscando y ya debe estar viniendo por ti —expresó —. Le dije que estabas acá.

Un instante necesitó para componerse después de lo que acababa de escuchar, y fue a buscar la maleta que había dejado en la habitación. Tomó uno de los billetes más grandes y lo dejó sobre la mesa, y haciendo una reverencia muy pronunciada le agradeció la ayuda brindada a Yoon.

—Muchas gracias por todo —dijo con sinceridad.

—¡Espera! —dijo él.

Lo había oído, pero no tenía tiempo que perder, porque si Hak había sido alertado de que ella se encontraba ahí, recordando la distancia recorrida entre su casa y el lugar donde ella se estaba, no tardaría en estar ahí si es que se lo proponía, aunque tenía dudas al respecto, dado a como habían terminado las cosas, y fue inevitable sentir arder su rostro al remembrar lo dispuesta que había estado a conocer más de su cuerpo, y a dejarlo a él conocer el suyo… tenía más miedo de saber que en realidad él no iría por ella.

Ignorando también esos pensamientos, abrió la puerta, y alcanzó a dar unos pocos pasos antes de chocar con algo, aunque no tardó en notar que en realidad no era "algo" sino más bien "alguien", quedando sentada en el piso por el impacto, sin embargo la contraparte seguía de pie, y le pareció que no se había movido un solo centímetro. No pudo seguir lamentándose de lo deplorable de su disminuidas que eran su fuerza y su resistencia física.

—¿Tienes una idea de lo preocupado que estaba?

Esa voz suave y profunda era inconfundible: Hak se había adelantado a sus planes y había llegado antes de lo esperado.

Podía ver sus pies, pero no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para ver su rostro, y antes de poder hacerlo por sí misma, él la levantó como si realmente no pesara nada.

—Princesa… ¿por qué hiciste eso? ¿Te imaginas lo que sentí al no encontrarte cuando fui a verte a la habitación? —expuso.

Hak se movió, y pudo sentir su respiración en la coronilla de su cabeza, causándole cosquillas que la distrajeron de sus pensamientos, y también se percató de que él había colocado sus manos en su cintura, haciendo que estuvieran más cerca de lo que habían estado en un comienzo.

La luz anaranjada de un farol cercano facilitó que pudiera ver su rostro, porque él había descendido lo suficiente para estar frente a frente, y creyó por un momento que la besaría, porque la distancia era tan pobre que no se imaginaba otra razón para estar tan cerca, pero aquello no sucedió, él sólo se quedó en esa posición, mirándola y respirando de manera pausada e inquietante, porque no consiguió averiguar qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de Hak en ese momento.

—¿Van a entrar? ¿o se quedaran mirando como tontos?

Fueron interrumpidos por Yoon. Ella intentó tomar distancia, pero no fue demasiada, dado que Hak no lo permitió.

—¿Tienes algo bueno? —consultó Hak.

—¿Hay algo que haya hecho yo que no lo sea? —respondió el chico muy pagado de sí mismo.

Yona observó que Hak sonrió y comenzó a contestarle de manera burlona al chico con el ego desbordante, y tras un intercambio de palabras, y haciendo muestra de lo consciente que era para con los demás, tomó la maleta, y rechazó la invitación, aunque por la conversación que habían mantenido todo el tiempo había imagino que finalmente entrarían, pero él tenía otros planes.

—Creo que nos iremos –dijo Hak.

.

El trayecto, tal como ella lo recordaba había sido corto, y no hubo una sola palabra que la distrajera, lo que ayudó a que le prestara atención a su entorno. Yona estaba comenzando a creer que quizás lo mejor sería buscar otro lugar en el cual quedarse. No se sentía con ánimos de exponerse a situaciones incómodas, y Hak no parecía como si fuera a hablar.

—Hak… —lo llamó.

Él se detuvo tan pronto la oyó mencionar su nombre. Ella no le hizo perder tiempo y fue directa.

—Desde ayer todo lo que puedo pensar en todas las cosas que siento que debí decirle a mi padre —manifestó —. Si existiera la posibilidad de decírselas… no dudaría en hacerlo nunca más.

Se acercó a él dubitativa, pero aun así decidida a no guardárselo y a medida que se aproximaba, el miedo se hizo presente exteriorizándose en su cuerpo, haciendo que sus manos temblaran. Ya había sido rechazada una vez; había estado enamorada de Soo-Won desde que podía recordarlo, sin embargo por no haber tenido el valor de confesarse antes y que él le dijera que "no" de manera apropiada, le impidió que pudiera avanzar antes, y no estaba dispuesta a volver a pasar por ello,

—Y con eso en mi mente, y ahora que te tengo la posibilidad, no volveré a quedarme con las dudas o con cosas que decir —explicó —. ¿Te arrepientes de lo que pasó anoche?

Se lo había preguntado, y sólo quedaba esperar su respuesta, que bien podría ser agradable de oír, como también todo lo contrario. Sentía malestar en el estómago y se agudizaba con cada segundo que él tardaba en hablar.

 _¿Era necesario que una respuesta tomara tanto tiempo para ser respondida?_

—No; pero no creo que sea el momento —contestó.

La sensación desagradable en el estómago se esfumó tan pronto comprendió. No tuvo necesidad de ahondar, aunque su respuesta hubiese resultado algo escueta: se refería a ella y su vulnerable posición en ese momento.

Él era un hombre decente que tenía en cuenta hasta el más mínimo detalle. No estaba enamorada de él, pero le gustaba mucho. No iba a arrepentirse más tarde de lo que hiciera con él.

—Porque todo esto que está pasando es que quisiera estar contigo —reconoció.

Las mejillas ardían y su corazón palpitaba dolorosamente, no obstante se había dado cuenta de que nunca más quería quedarse con cosas para decir.

—¿Tuviste que escapar de casa de esa manera para llegar a esa conclusión? —indagó él.

La abrazó y ella relajó los músculos que estaban tensos por la intensidad de la conversación que estaban manteniendo, y él la guio hacia un lugar del jardín que estaba fuera del rango de visión.

—Haciendo esa clase de preguntas… ¿qué es lo que esperas de mí? —averiguó Hak —. ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue salir de esa habitación anoche?

Se sentó, la atrajo hacia él y apoyó la cabeza en su estómago, mientras le acariciaba con suavidad la espalda. La posición permitió que Yona pudiera tocar su cabello, al que por la diferencia de estatura no había tenido demasiado acceso, no obstante aquel tímido deseo terminó desencadenando de algún modo que terminara acomodada en sus piernas, sintiendo una vez más la excitación de él. Había empezado en su cabello pero sus manos poco a poco se habían deslizado a su rostro.

—¿Era esto lo que querías? —interrogó Hak.

Sentía calor, a pesar que la noche no estaba precisamente cálida. Las caricias se fueron dando cada vez con más intensidad, y el aire comenzó a hacerse más pesado.

—¿Estás segura? —insistió él.

No sabía que algo así viviera en ella. Estaba excitada, su corazón latía con rapidez, temblaba cuando las manos de él se acercaban a rozar algún lugar erógeno, y su sensibilidad estaba seriamente comprometida.

—Comenzaré a pensar que el que no quieres eres tú —advirtió.

Hak se movió, y ella hizo lo mismo, de modo que quedó acomodada justo en su erección, pudiendo sentirlo, aun cuando su ropa y la de él impedían un contacto más directo. Cruzó sus brazos tras el cuello de él, y buscó sus labios, pero él rechazó su beso.

—No puedes volver a irte así —condicionó —. ¿Lo prometes? ¿Podrías asegurarme que jamás volverás a desaparecer sin avisarme?

Ella sonrió; que él se lo pidiera, lo hacía más fácil. No había otro lugar al que pudiera ir, pero más importante que eso, era que no quería ir ninguna otra parte.

Yona atrapó su labio inferior y rozó ligeramente con sus dientes, para luego soltarlo y darle pequeños besos en la boca, que se fueron haciendo más quedados y lentos a medida que profundizar el contacto se hizo necesario para satisfacer las ansias que iban aumentado conforme él exigía besos más largos, a lo que ella no tuvo problemas de acceder.

—Entremos —determinó él.

Aquello la había encontrado con la guardia baja, porque estaba con los ojos cerrados, esperando continuar en lo que estaban, porque ya había encontrado un ritmo perfecto.

No se hizo de rogar, y aunque se había sentido algo ofendida por la forma en la que él había decido terminar aquella sesión, colocó sus pies en la tierra, todavía sintiendo un hormigueo.

Entraron a la casa sin hacer mayor ruido: lo que a ella le había tomado casi quince minutos en la mañana, a él le había tomado uno. Él conocía bien su casa y la dejó en la habitación, y tan brusco como había detenido lo que habían estado haciendo en el patio, lo fue cuando dijo lo siguiente:

—Debo salir un momento —informó.

Ella no estaba comprendiendo demasiado, sólo que estaba comenzando a sentirse cada vez más molesta, por lo que no sintió culpabilidad alguna cuando se acomodó en su cama y se acurrucó en la abrigadora manta.

No habían pasado ni siquiera treinta minutos cuando Hak regresó, luciendo una toalla en la cintura, con una amarra tan débil que amenazaba con desarmarse en cualquier momento.

—¿Quieres tomar una ducha? —indagó él —. No creo que hayas podido en la mañana.

Él se movía con confianza, sin afirmar esa amenazante toalla, como buscando algo, mientras ella sentía como la vergüenza ante lo que él había recalcado la invadía, porque estaba en lo correcto. No había tocado el agua ese día.

No sabía si Hak estaba haciéndolo a propósito, pero mientras se duchaba pensaba en que Hak tenía un comportamiento ambivalente, al regresar a la habitación, fuera de lo que imaginó, él estaba ahí.

—¿No dormirás con tu hermano hoy? —consultó dudosa.

—No, porque esta noche no pretendo dormir —le dejó saber.

Estaba temblando, y no sabía si él estaba hablando en serio o si sólo quería jugar con ella, por lo que tratando de olvidarse de aquellas inseguridades, decidió seguirle el juego, y se posicionó sobre él, acariciando su rostro y respirando tan agitadamente como el nerviosismo y la ansiedad la obligaban a hacerlo.

Desde su posición dominante, comenzó a besar donde alcanzaban sus labios, descendiendo cada vez más, deshaciéndose de aquellas frazadas que lo cubrían, pero al descender más allá del ombligo, se encontró algo que no había previsto.

Él estaba desnudo, y estaba completamente erecto.

Era la primera vez que veía un pene de esa manera. Había sido distinto sólo tocarlo a verlo, pero cuando él notó que sus avances se habían detenido ante la impresión, él tomó su mano izquierda y la colocó sobre su erección, haciendo que cerrara la mano, atrapando su hombría en ella, y movió su mano junto con la de ella, en un movimiento lento pero decidido, y tras repetir el movimiento en un par de oportunidades, él dejó de guiarla.

Estaba en ella continuarlo…

 _Y lo hizo…_

La piel era tan suave que se contraponía con lo poderosa que se sentía su dureza.

—No me voy a detener —habló ella —. No voy a dejar que pares tampoco.

Había notado que podía hacerlo más rápido, que no era necesario tanta delicadeza, Hak respondía positivamente a los distintos tipos de caricias, las que se hicieron torpes cuando él introdujo dos dedos en su húmeda vulva.

—Princesa… estás tan mojada... ¿acaso verme y tocarme te excitó tanto? —quiso corroborar.

Dejó de tocarlo, y sus piernas comenzaron a moverse sin su autorización cuando él dedicadamente comenzó a comprobar su sensibilidad.

—Es aquí… -reforzó su aseveración presionando justo donde él estaba seguro de que era el lugar correcto —. Sí… es aquí.

Con aquel convencimiento, no le dio tregua y ella sin poder hacer otra cosa que moverse contra su mano, indicando el ritmo necesario, apenas pudiendo notar que el llamativo ruido húmedo acrecentaba, desprovista de voluntad ante aquella nueva sensación, no obstante, de un segundo a otro, él se detuvo, y descendió, y cuando intentó introducir un dedo en su vagina, aquello no se sintió tan bien como lo otro, y su cuerpo respondió tensándose, como resistiéndose a la invasión, aunque aquello no había sido algo que ella hubiese visto venir.

Hubo un par de intentos más de parte de él, pero ella seguía sin poder dejarse llevar como lo había hecho con anterioridad. Deseó haberlo hecho menos evidente.

Sentía el sudor secarse en su cuerpo, no se había fijado, pero era como si hubiese hecho un ejercicio realmente demandante, porque su piel y la de él se adherían una a la otra. Lo que podría haber sido en otro contexto algo poco apetecible, en ese momento le pareció increíblemente sexy.

—Podemos seguir o detenernos aquí —ofreció él.

Diciendo eso mientras con sus dedos estimulaba sus pezones, y sus ojos se perdían en sus senos desnudos, le restaban credibilidad. Él lo estaba diciendo porque sabía que era lo correcto, no porque fuera algo que realmente él deseara hacer.

—Te dije antes que no dejaría que te detuvieras —rechazó ella.

—Estoy dispuesto a llegar donde tú quieras —insistió.

—Quiero más —aclaró.

Él cambió la posición y se sentó, y abriendo sus piernas, dejó que las acomodara a sus costados, y quedaron sentados, frente a frente, tal como habían estado en el jardín poco tiempo antes, pero en esa oportunidad no había ropa que interrumpiera el contacto.

Lo miró, y pegó sus pechos al torso desnudo de él, y sintió la dureza de él y el calor que esta desprendia. Lo sintió latir en su propio sexo.

Se preparó para ser penetrada, cortándosele el aire por la intranquilidad y lo incierto del momento, porque no sabía lo que acontecería luego.

Fue lento, y cada centímetro que avanzaba sentía que la quemaba.

Dolía.

Soportable, sí, pero abrasador . Se cuestionó luego porqué ella deseaba algo así y la respuesta vino rápidamente a ella: porque no lo sabía.

—Cuando te sientas mejor comienza a moverte —le dijo él.

No estaba segura si ese momento llegaría, la verdad es que se estaba acostumbrando a tenerlo dentro, pero no estaba clara si eso continuaría si se movía. Todavía se sentía raro.

—No hagas eso —pidió él.

No estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que no entendió.

—Estás apretándome ahí abajo —aclaró él.

Entonces comprendió. Aquello no era voluntario, era sólo un reflejo.

—No lo puedo controlar —evidenció.

Hak la besó hambriento, ávido y ella le respondió con la misma intensidad. Él comenzó a moverse y ella seguía incómoda a pesar de todo el tiempo que le había brindado para acostumbrarse a él.

—Voy a acabar —anunció él —. ¿Está bien que lo haga dentro de ti?

Sus pensamientos, que ya estaban operando lento dada toda la situación, con esa pregunta simplemente dejaron de ser definitivamente coherentes.

 **Continuará**

* * *

 **Bueno, he tardado pero ha llegado, y más largo de lo acostumbrado.**

 **Espero que les haya agradado y como siempre, que me dejen saber si la impresión ha sido positiva y negativa.**

 **¿Estaba Yona forzando las cosas para mitigar su sufrimiento?**

 **Es algo que será respondido en el próximo capítulo...**

 **Hasta pronto y muchas gracias por sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz :D :D**


	10. Capítulo IX

**Akatsuki no Yona**

 **Yona / Hak**

 **Advertencia: las de siempre**

* * *

 **Capítulo IX**

No lo comprendía.

Hasta antes de que lo hicieran ella había estada ávida de que él la tocara, no obstante cuando despertó, estar compartiendo el mismo espacio reducido que la cama entregaba, haciéndola estar tan cerca de él, significó incomodidad.

Hak dormía, y estaba temiendo que él despertara, porque en ese momento se sentía completamente contrariada y confundida.

Se levantó, y tanteó en la oscuridad buscado su ropa donde la había visualizado la última vez, y se dirigió al baño con lo que pudo encontrar.

Se sentía extraña y con una sensación angustiante en el pecho. La tenue luz del baño le permitió observar su reflejo y lo que vio distaba de ser lo que ella recordaba como su propia imagen: su cabello estaba corto y enmarañado, los labios estaban hinchados y la piel brillaba por el sudor ya seco.

Le había pedido a Hak tener sexo, sin embargo no se sentía distinta ni mejor, sólo demasiado avergonzada por haber provocado la situación.

Nunca había sido alguien que se tomara las cosas a la ligera, pero fue solo cuando él había mencionado que acabaría dentro de ella que se dio cuenta de que aquello podría traer consecuencias.

¿Y si hubiese quedado embarazada? Ni siquiera había sido bueno. Siempre pintaban y vendían el sexo como algo irresistible, y ella no lo había percibido de esa manera. Le dolió y todavía sentía como si él estuviera ahí, y aunque sabía que no era culpa de él, no podía evitar relacionarlo con la experiencia.

Sin importarle si era descubierta por el abuelo de él, tomó una ducha prolongada, mientras sopesaba la situación.

¿Sería difícil enfrentarlo? No quería lastimarlo, pero no se sentía capaz de volver a intentarlo. Se sentía complicada con tan solo recrear en su mente el encuentro que no creía tomaría tanto tiempo.

.

—¿Estás bien? —escuchó la voz de Hak.

Se veía algo alterado, y no traía nada puesto en el torso. La luz del amanecer se colaba, permitiéndole ver la perfección de ese cuerpo ejercitado. Se sonrojo al ver que ella lo había marcado, porque podía ver sus dedos repartidos por su cuerpo.

Él se acercó e intuyó que la abrazaría, pero aun habiéndolo visualizado no supo qué hacer para evitarlo.

—Pensé que habías escapado nuevamente —dijo con suavidad.

Intentó besarla, pero corrió el rostro antes de que lo consiguiera.

—No volveré a irme sin antes decirte —le recordó.

Hak intentó acercarse a ella, y ella no quería, y por más que lo evitaba había ocasiones en las que simplemente no podía.

—Tengo que ayudar con la reparación del techo de un vecino —anunció —. Mi abuelo estará ahí también.

No quiso demostrarlo, pero al parecer su alivio fue notorio, porque no fu su idea la expresión decaída de Hak.

La situación no mejoró una vez que él regresó y él esa noche durmió con su hermano.

No podía continuar ahí, por muchas razones, pero no podía estar privando a Hak de la comodidad de su cama, además de que había asuntos que tenía que resolver. Había intentado tomar distancia, pero no podía seguir escapando.

Había tenido tiempo para sopesar que su padre había muerto, lo había aceptado así como todas las noticias recalcaban que las posibilidades de encontrar a la tripulación con vida, con cada momento que pasaba, disminuía.

A pesar de haber vivido protegida, nunca había sido una chica ilusa. Había experimentado de pequeña intentos de secuestro y atentados por gente que pensaba distinto a su padre.

Debía volver a su casa y dejar de escapar, aunque en teoría también lo hacía porque huía de otra situación que no había tenido el tiempo de somatizar, y no lo lograría quedándose donde estaba.

Esperó pacientemente a que él regresara, pero sentía cada minuto como si fuera el equivalente de una hora, por lo que arregló nuevamente las cosas que había traido en la maleta, aun cuando ya lo había hecho temprano en la mañana.

Se sentó en la cama que había utilizado durante ese tiempo y el olor de él la inundó. Recordó el recorrido de sus manos y su boca en su cuerpo y el recuerdo era tan fresco que se atemorizó. Él no había sido brusco, y ella había forzado la situación, pero no imaginó que no estaría preparada para dar el siguiente paso. Era distinto el sólo frotarse y tocarse a llegar hasta el final.

En algún momento se quedó dormida, y despertó acalorada, con Hak abrazándola.

—Despertaste —habló él.

Su voz suave y profunda demostraba preocupación.

—Hola —saludó.

No sabía qué más decir, pero esa posición en la que estaban le acomodaba. Estaba junto a él, pero no mirándolo, lo que era perfecto, porque estaba segura de que si lo veía directamente terminaría llorando, y no quería hacerlo.

—¿Comiste algo? —quiso saber.

Pensó que sólo lloraría si lo miraba a los ojos, pero las lágrimas comenzaban a amanazar.

—Sí —mintió.

No tenía hambre y no lo había sentido en todo el día.

—¿Te irás? —preguntó.

Era evidente, dado que la maleta no estaba donde él la había guardado.

—Sí —admitió.

El silencio embargó la habitación, al igual que el frio, porque él dejo de abrazarla, y por el movimiento él se sentó en el borde.

—¿Volverás a tu casa? —profundizó.

—Sí... necesito enfrentar todo esto y ya no puedo seguir escapando —le informó.

Él no dijo otra palabra.

—Te llevo —anunció.

Su tono sonó autoritario, y la descolocó. Se acomodó de modo de poder levantarse de la cama, pero antes de poder mirarlo, él tomó la maleta y la llevó consigo.

Bajó tímidamente la escalera, esperando no hacer ruido, no estando segura de haber logrado su cometido, y se dirigió a la salida con un paso apresurado que temió se viera ridículo.

—Mi abuelo y Tae-Yeon no han vuelto —espetó con sequedad.

Levantó el rostro para mirarlo, pero nuevamente antes de poder verlo él se volteó.

El sonido de las ruedas de la maleta era todo lo que se oía. Él caminaba delante de ella, guiándola en el camino.

—No tienes que ir a dejarme —le avisó.

El ruido de las rueditas de la maleta con el concreto se detuvo.

—Te iré a dejar hasta tu casa —decretó.

Quiso decir que no era necesario, pero simplemente supo que era mejor no decirlo.

El transcurso, a diferencia de otras oportunidades, fue tranquilo, al ser día domingo por la noche no había mucha gente, por lo que incluso quedaban asientos vacíos. Él se sentó en un lugar distinto al de ella, y no la miraba bajo ninguna circunstancia.

De algún modo el hombre atento y considerado sólo estaba siendo considerado, y sabía que aquello era exclusivamente su responsabilidad

Después de un viaje que no estaba segura si había sentido igual de largo antes, llegaron hasta la parada del autobús que estaba más cerca de su casa, hasta que finalmente, la esquina antes de llegar a su casa, donde se sabía que custiodaban la entrada dos vigilantes, Hak se detuvo.

Lucia serio y apagado, y ella no creía estar luciendo mucho mejor tampoco.

—Gracias —dijo ella.

Se acercó a ella, hasta detenerse justo a un paso de distancia.

—¿Debo creer que regresaste porque debes resolver tus asuntos? ¿o por lo que pasó entre nosotros? —habló suspicaz.

La respuesta era que en realidad por las dos razones.

—Si te obligué de alguna manera… yo… —intentó disculparse.

No quería hablar del tema, pero no porque no lo hablara significaba que no hubiese ocurrido.

—Todo está bien —mintió —. ¿Te veo mañana?

—Sí… —respondió poco convencido —. Si todo está bien, ¿por qué te sobresaltas cada vez que me acerco?

¿Hacía eso? Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Ella acabó con la distancia y lo abrazó, y no tardó en sentir las caricias gentiles de él en su pelo. Quiso decirle algo, pero no sabía qué.

—¿Puedo besarte? —preguntó.

Tuvo la certeza de que si decía que no, lo perdería, y una de las pocas cosas que sabía era que no quería que desapareciera de su vida. Cerró los ojos, se inclinó hacia él, pero por mucho que esperó, el beso no llegó.

—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres —dijo él finalmente.

Dejó de rodearla con sus brazos y vio su alta figura caminar, alejándose de ella y algo dolía en su pecho mientras era testigo de esa escena. Él no miró nunca hacia atrás, no obstante ella no dejó de mirarlo hasta que desapareció al doblar la esquina.

Yona se volteó, y se dirigió hacia su destino.

.

Los empleados que ella tan bien conocía al verla se llenaron de buenas palabras al saberla de regreso, sin embargo no lo sentía sincero.

—¿Dónde está el tío? —consultó.

—Señorita, él regresó a su casa —informó la ama de llaves —. Pero el señor Soo-won sigue acá, aunque no en este momento.

¿Soo-won seguía ahí? ¿Por qué no había regresado junto con su padre?

—Necesito que me diga la verdad —se enserió de pronto —. Los medios dicen una cosa, pero estoy segura de que aquí se maneja más información.

—Todo el asunto no se ha tratado con total hermetismo —reveló —. Incluso de con los empleados.

—Por favor, necesito saber sobre mi papá —rogó al borde del llanto.

Hak siempre recalcaba que ella difícilmente daba las gracias, mucho menos pedía las cosas como correspondía. Había aprendido de él que la actitud de las personas cambiaba con el uso de esas simples palabras. Incluso la mirada de esa persona que la conocía de tantos años, varió.

En la torre de control no registraron ningun inconveniente –habló finalmente -. El avión simplemente desapareció. Se han hecho búsquedas en el lugar donde se tuvo certeza que el avión pasó, pero no hay restos del fusilaje o algo que indique un accidente; creemos que el avión pudo haber sido secuestrado.

¿Cabía la posibilidad de que su padre estuviera vivo aun? Pero… ¿quién haría eso y por qué? Era cierto que su padre tenía detractores, no obstante ¿hasta llegar a eso punto?

—Su primo se ha encargado de los asuntos de la casa por encargo del hermano de su padre —agregó —. Las cosas han funcionado bien…

No entendió bien la razón, pero algo de eso no le gustó, ¿por qué tenían que llegar sus parientes de esa forma y encargarse de algo que nadie les pidió? Cuando eran pequeños solían juntarse al punto de ella desarrollar sentimientos románticos por él, pero desde hacía ya un año o tal vez dos, las cosas no eran de ese modo.

—Señorita —llamó su atención la mujer —. Estoy preocupada por usted… no sabemos cuánto puede durar esta situación, y usted todavía no alcanza la mayoría de edad.

Nunca había sido realmente cercana a esa mujer, pero pudo ver que su preocupación era genuina.

—Las cuentas de su padre han sido congeladas —explicó ella —. Los empleados temen que no se les pague, y los gastos de este lugar no son pocos.

Por supuesto, ella no había pensado en eso. Ella no tenía dinero dado que su padre era quien lo suministraba, y la vida costaba. Sin su padre, no había ingresos.

—Deme los detalles de lo que se le adeuda a los empleados —dijo con seguridad —. Me encargaré de pagarles.

Sabía donde había dinero, además tenía claro qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Lamentaba el tener que proceder, pero a aquellos empleados que no fueran estrictamente necesarios debía pedirles que cesaran sus actividades.

—Hoy —demandó con seguridad.

La mujer asintió, y prometió acercarse a su habitación cuando tuviera listo aquel informe.

—No necesitas hacer eso, Yona —escuchó —. Yo puedo encargarme de todo.

La voz era la de Soo-won. Inconfundible.

Se volteó y se encontró con su rostro sonriente.

—Regresaste —destacó él.

—Sí, ya volví —aseveró —. No te preocupes tú, que esta es mi casa y yo podré encargarme de todo.

Él la miró dubitativo.

—Estoy acá para ayudarte —sostuvo —. Siento que no tienes esa impresión.

—Estás equivocado —negó.

Claramente él era una persona muy perceptiva. Se estaba sintiendo de algun modo atacada, y él lo sabía.

—Yona, sé que toda esta situación es mucha carga para ti —dijo condescendientemente —. Déjame ayudarte…

Esa sonrisa fue la misma que le dedicó el dia que la rechazó, y se le revolvió el estómago.

—Gracias, Soo-won —dijo ella.

Necesitaba ir a su habitación y alejarse de él, pero antes de poder decirle que se iría a su habitación, él le preguntó algo de lo que no quería hablar.

—¿Viniste sola? —indagó él.

Por supuesto que se refería a si había venido con Hak. A los ojos de todos él era su novio y por la forma en la que se había ido, quizás le parecía dficil de creer que lo hubiese hecho sola.

—Sí, no puedo seguir abusando de su buena voluntad —confirmó —. Ahora, si me disculpas…

Se volteó y caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta que su primo volvió a requerir de su atención.

—Yona… —habló —. ¿Estás enojada conmigo aún?

No tenía que aclarar a qué se refería, sabía perfectamente bien que hablaba de esa vez…

—No, primo —recalcó la palabra "primo" —. Tenías razón, me demoré en comprenderlo pero sólo confundí mis sentimientos…

—¿De verdad? —quiso confirmar él.

—Sí —sonrió —. No puedo imaginar a otro que no sea Hak.

Sus piernas temblaban, si bien era cierto que lo había superado, tampoco la contentaba demasiado el hecho de estar hablando al respecto.

—Nos vemos más tarde —se despidió ella.

.

La ama de llaves trajo consigo el listado adeudado y la nómina completa de las personas que trabajaban en su casa. No creía que fueran tantas, eran un total de veintisiete personas, y a ella de la nómina le sonaban

Se dirigió al cuarto de su padre, donde él le había indicado alguna vez que tenía guardadas las cosas más valiosas. Él y ella eran los únicos que sabían la clave de la caja fuerte enterrada bajo la alfombra persa bajo la cama. Al abrirla encontró mucho efectivo, las joyas de su madre y documentos. Sacó el monto necesario para pagarle a la gente, y la cerró, asegurándose de que todo siguiera tal como lo había encontrado, porque su padre siempre recalcó la importancia de que ese lugar sólo ellos debían conocerlo.

Tras depositar el monto y algo más por el repentino despedido, preparó sobres sellados y se dirigió a la cocina y se encontró con el cocinero y su ayudante. Él era la persona que le había preparado la comida por años, sin embargo pocas veces le había visto la cara.

—Gracias por la exquisita comida que me ha preparado todo este tiempo.

El hombre se sobresaltó al verla, y algo confundido agradeció sus palabras.

—¿Ha visto usted a la señora Hye? —interrogó.

—Le dolía un poco la cabeza —respondió —. Creo que está descansando en su habitación.

Era su casa, donde había vivido casi todos los años de su vida, y sin embargo no tenía idea dónde era ese lugar.

—La iré a buscar por usted —dijo apresurado el ayudante de cocina.

—¿Podría indicarme cuál es el camino? —consultó algo avergonzada.

El chico, que no debía tener muchos más años que ella la acompañó, guiándola, hasta que se detuvo frente a lo que parecía una casa independiente, pero que estaba conectada a la principal.

—No me había dado cuenta de que esto era tan grande… —comentó.

—¿Dijo algo? —interrogó el chico.

—No, nada… —respondió ella.

El chico la dejó frente a la puerta, y lamentó molestar a la señora Hye con su dolor de cabeza. Golpeó con suavidad, y no pasaron más de veinte segundos hasta que ella respondió, y al verla tuvo una reacción muy parecida a la del cocinero.

—¡Señorita…! ¿usted? —habló contrariada.

—Necesitamos hablar —le explicó —. No puede esperar…

No había nadie que conociera la casa como la señora Hye, y pidió ocnsejos sobre como recortar gastos, empezando por los empleados que no eran estrictamente necesarios. Ella estaba reticente al comienzo, de seguro debía ser cercana a ellos, pero entendía las circunstancias.

—No sé qué más hacer —se lamentó.

—De momento apagar las luces, ahorrar agua —empezó la señora —. Las fuentes de agua no son algo realmente necesario, ¿sabe?

Asentía mientras la mujer enumeraba las cosas que podían dejar de hacer y la nómina que ella había estimado podía quedar con dieciséis personas, quedó finalmente con nueve.

—Lamento mucho la situación —expresó con pesar.

—Creo que lo entenderán y lo ven venir —dijo ella —. Además todos estiman al señor Il.

Acompaño a la señora Hye a informales personalmente del recorte de personal. Muchos de ellos la veían por primera vez y la miraban extrañados, y lo comprendía, ella siempre fue muy ajena a todo y de pronto aparecía de esa manera, para despedirlos.

Sabía que no era el conducto regular, pero afortunadamente muchos de ellos no tenían contrato, ya que su padre le daba la oportunidad de trabajar a gente joven, para ganar experiencia y poder entrar al mercado laboral. Su padre era un fiel creyente en que el futuro del país descansaba en los hombros de las personas jóvenes, y era fiel a ese principio.

Regresó a su habitación, cansada y desanimada. Al otro día se suponía que debía ir a clases, pero no estaba segura de sí lo haría. Ya había faltado toda la semana anterior, y de seguro no tenía que explicarles la razón.

Si el avión de su padre había secuestrado, significaba que él estaba vivo en algún lugar, y era lo que deseaba creer. No tenía como valerse por sí misma ni como mantener por mucho tiempo esa casa, tampoco había algún adulto haciéndose cargo de ella, quien no alcanzaba la mayoría de edad. Su cama le pareció de pronto enorme, y la habitación tan innecesariamente grande.

¿Cómo había vivido toda su vida de esa forma? Tan ajena a todo y a todos, incapaz de formar lazos verdaderos, y de mantener una relación desinteresada…

Se levantó de la cama que no había logrado entibiar, y se dirigió a su baño, con piso de mármol, tan lujoso como igual de gélido que el ambiente en toda esa casa. Sus sales de baño seguían ahí, tal como las distintas cremas para su cabello, los jabones y bálsamos, y recordó que en la casa de Hak sólo había un shampoo y un solo tipo de jabón, y la casa entera olía como ellos, dándoles a todos el sentido de pertenencia que ellos no se percataban, donde ella no sentía que encajaría jamás, aunque aquello le gustaba.

Miró su cuerpo y pudo ver en sus pechos los dedos de Hak. Recordó que si bien él no había sido violento, en algún momento la había apretado mucho, y pudo observar esas marcas en la piel demasiado blanca.

Su cuerpo entero seguía sensible tras lo que había hecho. No sabía por qué había estado buscando tener sexo tan desesperadamente, al final, no se había sentido mejor, por el contrario. Nunca se había sentido más alejada de Hak desde que lo había conocido.

Estaba arrepentida por no haber esperado, por haber forzado la situación hasta ese punto. La responsable había sido ella, pero sentía que lo había culpado a él, quien no había hecho otra cosa que apoyarla cuando lo necesitó.

Solía vestirse en el baño, y además como primeramente había intentado dormir, ya tenía puesto el pijama, no obstante la tela era tan suave que terminó resbalándose y mojándose.

—¡Qué fastidio! —se quejó.

Se secó con la firme idea de dejar la toalla húmeda en el baño y colocarse un pijama seco. Aquella acción no tomaría treinta segundos, sin embargo al salir desnuda del baño se encontró con Soo-won en la habitación, quien estaba dejando algo sobre la cama.

Ella estando desnuda, se paralizó, porque no se esperó encontrar a nadie. Sintió la mirada de su primo en ella y por unos segundos no tuvo la ocurrencia de cubrirse ni siquiera con los brazos.

Él se volteó rápidamente y ella corrió hacia su closet, internándose en éste y cerrando la puerta con violencia, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza por la adrenalina generado con aquella inesperada situación.

¿Por qué él había entrado a su habitación sin pedirle permiso? ¿La había visto?

Sabía la respuesta. Sí, lo había hecho. No podía engañarse a si misma mintiéndose de manuera absurda.

Soo-won la había visto completamente desnuda.

Sintió enrojecer su rostro y ya ni siquiera fue capaz de sentir el frío. No tenía la intención de verlo tras lo sucedido, por lo que tras esperar lo que ella consideró era el tiempo que cualquiera se aburriría de esperar, salió, encontrando sobre su cama una caja blanca. Era un teléfono móvil, y sobre este tenía un sobre, y dentro de éste una nota.

" **Para que nunca volvamos a perder el contacto"**

Quitó la nota escrita de su puño, porque esa era su letra y al mirar el modelo observó que era de los más modernos. Al levantarlo encontró otro mensaje.

" **Disculpa, me tomé la libertad de guardar en la memoria mi teléfono"**

El dispositivo estaba completamente cargado y listo para su uso.

Soo-won siempre tenía esa clase de gestos. Ella nunca fue muy apegada a lo tecnológico y era como si los computadores se revelaran en su contra, y él a veces por horas le explicaba el funcionamiento o cómo solucionar los problemas. A ella la mayoría de las veces no le importaba en realidad el problema, pero aprovechaba esas oportunidades para conversar con él.

El anterior teléfono ella lo había destruido, por lo que no tenía uno, pero no creía que fuese necesario tener el más caro. Se sintió desagradada, pero le habían enseñado que los regalos se agradecían y no se cuestionaban.

Mientras investigaba las funciones pensó en que independiente de su valor, podría comunicarse. El único número guardado era el de Soo-won, quien se había tomado la molestia de hacerlo por ella. Pensó en agradecerle escribiéndole un mensaje, pero se avergonzó al remembrar lo que había acontecido poco tiempo antes y no estaba segura de poder iniciar una conversación con él sabiendo que la había visto en esas condiciones, pero el teléfono vibró, y al ver el nombre de su primo en la notificación de mensaje, sintió como todo el calor de su cuerpo se concentró en su rostro. Después de unos momentos, ella leyó el mensaje.

" _Siento haber entrado de esa forma a tu habitación, mi intención era sólo dejarte el teléfono sobre la cama y salir no creí que justo saldrías en ese momento…"_

A ese mensaje le seguían dos más, uno disculpándose nuevamente pero de una forma más breve, y el otro con un emoticon que imploraba con su manos.

Intentó escribirle distintos mensajes distintos, pero no podía poner con palabras lo que realmente sentía al respecto.

" _No importa… gracias por el teléfono, pero no debías molestarte"_

Pensó que la conversación se detendría ahí, porque no era que quisiera hablar realmente sobre eso.

" _No me gustó no saber de ti por tanto tiempo…"_

¿De qué estaba hablando? Habían pasado meses antes de volver a verse en aquella fiesta.

" _No fue tanto tiempo, ha pasado más sin tener noticias el uno del otro"_

¿Por qué le estaba contestando? No había necesario agregar lo último.

" _Siempre he estado pendiente de ti aunque no fuera de manera directa"_

Estaba descolocada con lo que acababa de enterarse, porque no estaba segura de lo que pretendía. ¿No notaba que eso podía ser cruel para alguien a quien rechazó? Ya no era el mismo sentimiento o esa sensación de incomodidad cuando pensaba en eso, pero tampoco era un bonito recuerdo.

Jamás lo había notado, pero Soo-won podía ser realmente cruel, y no estaba segura de sí era algo que hiciera de manera inconsciente, porque era lo mínimo que se podía pedir por una persona y sus lastimados sentimientos: consideración.

No le contestó y simplemente apagó el teléfono, dejándolo a un lado de su cama, el baño había conseguido relajarla, por lo que al girarse y acomodar la almohada, al poco rato se quedó dormida.

Despertó después de unas horas y por mucho que le dio vueltas en su cabeza, encendió el teléfono y decidió releer la conversación con Soo-won, pero antes llegó otra notificación de mensaje.

" _¿Estás durmiendo?"_

Miró la hora y había sido escrito tres horas atrás.

La intensidad era menor, pero pudo sentir su corazón estremecerse al releer sus mensajes…

El teléfono vibró nuevamente y del susto se le resbaló de las manos.

" _No me había dado cuenta antes de que ya no eres una niña, Yona…"_

Los latidos de su corazón que habían aumentado su frecuencia, tras leer eso pudo escucharlo palpitar en sus oídos, como si tuviera un estetoscopio.

Él se estaba refiriendo a su cuerpo. A la visión que no había querido darle pero que había terminado obteniendo.

Apagó el teléfono nuevamente por la vergüenza que la abordó y que prácticamente no soportó, mientras intentó calmar su corazón de manera infructuosa.

No volvió a dormir y tampoco pudo dejar de pensar en los mensajes de Soo-won…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Lamento la larga espera por este capítulo. Me bloqueé groseramente, y además he estado ocupada terminando mis estudios; incluso hasta me tuvieron que operar de emergencia en el camino... estoy segura de que el siguiente no demorará.**

 **Hasta pronto =)**

 **Saludos, y como siempre, ustedes saben que me gustaría saber su opinión.**


End file.
